Timeline- 20th Century and Future
Here is the Timeline, Part Two, dealing with events from 1900 to the far future. For events during the Nineteenth Century, see Timeline- 19th Century, and for events earlier than this, see Timeline- 18th Century and Earlier 20th Century 1900s *1900 **''5th January''. James W. Gordon is born DC Comics, Batman. **''May''. A. J. Raffles allegedly dies at Mafeking in the Boer War E. W. Hornung, The Knees of the Gods. **''20th May''. Birth of Albert Campion. **''June''. Birth of Philip Marlowe. **''June''. The Old Man in the Corner's first case Baroness Orczy, "The Fenchurch Street Mystery". **''Winter''. Jack Wright assists the American military in putting down the Moro rebellion in the Philippines. **Japanese Crown Prince Yoshihito, later the Emperor/Mikado Taisho and affectionately nicknamed Nanki-Poo, marries Sadako “Yum-Yum” Kujo, the future Empress Teimei, in the town of Titipu. *1901 **''April''. Allan Quatermain and Mina Murray become rejuvenated at the Fire of Life in the Kingdom of Kor. **''April''. Delightful scientist Zephyrin Xirdal finds a way to cause a meteor made of gold to fall to Earth Jules Verne, La Chasse au Meteore. **''Spring''. Fantômas begins his reign of terror in Paris Marcel Allain, Fantômas. **''Summer''. Birth of Simon Templar. **''12th November''. Doc Savage is born. **Jack Wright investigates a strange, ruined city in Alaska and disappears H. P. Lovecraft, The Horror in the Museum **Jean Robur Jules Verne, Robur the Conqueror is approached to join the Les Hommes Mysterieux. He accepts. **Arsène Lupin is arrested at last Maurice Leblanc, Les Aventures d'Arsène Lupin. **Irma Peterson is born. **Anton Zarnak Lin Carter's "Anton Zarnak" Stories , a former head of the Tcho-Tcho H. P. Lovecraft, The Shadow Out of Time , leaves Europe and travels to Tibet. He spends the next two decades being taught by the lamas of Mr. Am. **An aerial war breaks out between Germany and the United States, spreads to Europe, China and Japan H. G. Wells, The War in the Air. **Ten-year-old Vito Andolini escapes from Corleone, Sicily to the U.S., after his father is killed by a local Mafia chief. At Ellis Island, he mistakenly registered as Vito Corleone The Godfather Part II... *1902 **''Winter. Birth of Laurence Stewart Talbot, the Wolf Man. **Maurice Leblanc meets Arsène Lupin and becomes his biographer. **Birth of Charles Dexter Ward. **Beginning of the adventures of investigative reporter Joseph Josephin, a.k.a. Rouletabille Gaston Leroux, Le Mystère de la Chambre Jaune. **''Summer''. Leo Vincey is reunited with Ayesha, She Who Must Be Obeyed H. Rider Haggard, The Return of She. **In a gun-launched capsule, French astronomers take a Trip to the Moon and escape from Selenites A Trip to the Moon, a George Melies film. . **The death of one of the Four Just Men. **''July''. Sherlock Holmes has his first encounter with Arsène Lupin Maurice Leblanc, Sherlock Holmes Arrives Too Late **Tom Swift, the son of Barton Swift, begins adventuring, using his inventions to stop crime. **The War in the Air ends H. G. Wells, The War in the Air. **Ozma ascends to the Ozite throne. *1903 **Sherlock Holmes retires to keep bees in Fulworth, Sussex Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventure of the Lion's Mane. **''July''. Adam Adamant, an adventurer, expert swordsman, and sometimes agent of the Diogenes Club, disappears without a trace. **Two Englishman thwart a German invasion plan involving a fleet based in the Frisian Islands Erskine Childers, The Riddle of the Sands. **A scientist unwittingly works on nefarious projects in a secret scientific city in the Sahara. **Captain Mors, having succeeded in avenging himself on the murderers of his family and tiring of his long battles, returns to Earth and retires to Paris. *1904 **Hercule Poirot resigns from Belgian Secret Service and joins the Belgian Police Force. **''Winter''. Robur the Conqueror returns Jules Verne, The Master of the World. **''Winter''. Michael "Beau" Geste becomes embroiled in the theft of the Blue Water diamond P. C. Wren, Beau Geste **A powerful earthquake strikes California. **Death of Jonah Hex. **''Early June''. A. J. Raffles returns to England after being thought killed in the Boer War Peter Tremayne, The Return of Raffles. Bunny and Raffles attempt to return to amateur burglary Graham Greene, The Return of A. J. Raffles, but this fails- ultimately, they are recruited by the British Secret Service Alan Moore, Century: 1910. **''15th June''. Leopold Bloom has an unusually active day James Joyce, Ulysses. **Eugene Valmont, a former Chief Detective to the French government, investigates a number of cases, meeting with only very limited success. **Herbert West attempts his first experiment on the reanimation of the human corpse. The experiment is successful, but the body escapes H. P. Lovecraft, Herbert West, Reanimator. **''Summer''. Mina Murray visits the retired Sherlock Holmes in Fulworth. *1905 **''March- August''. Doctor Omega goes to a prehistoric Mars Arnoud Galopin, Le Docteur Omega **Doctors Torres' and Munoz' experimentation with preserving life after death meets with some success. **Little Nemo begins having strange recurring dreams every night about a fantasy world called Slumberland. **Rouletabille investigates the Scent of the Lady in Black -- his mother, Mathilde Sangerson Gaston Leroux, Le Parfum de la Dame en Noir. He then travels to Russia to help the Tsar Gaston Leroux, Rouletabille ches le Tsar **Nick Carter is plagued for several years by the French adventuress “Baroness Latour,” a.k.a. Mademoiselle Valeria. **Arkham is struck by a terrible typhoid plague. **Nick Carter repeatedly captures the psychotic Spanish beauty and murderer, Inez Navarro, only to have her repeatedly escape from prison. **Herbert West reanimates the corpse of Dr Allan Halsey **Eliza Doolittle, a cockney flower-girl, attempts to pass for a Duchess. **Nick Carter fights a lengthy duel with the French crimelord and arsonist “French Jimmy” Lebeau. *1906 **''Winter''. Raffles Holmes, the son of Sherlock Holmes and A. J. Raffles' sister, is active John Kendrick Bangs, R. Holmes & Co. **''Spring''. The Four Just Men assassinate Sir Philip Ramon Edgar Wallace, The Four Just Men. **The Nome King invades Oz. **''Spring''. Britt Reid, the Green Hornet, is born. **Herbert West reanimates the corpse of Buck Robinson, a black boxer. **Glinda makes the magical inhabitants of Oz invisible to outsiders. *1907 **''19th February''. Birth of Kilgore Trout. **''Spring''. Solar Pons opens his private inquiry practice at 7B Praed Street, London. **French aviators discover a race of peaceful, reptilian humanoids living in a secret valley at the North Pole Charles Derennes, Le Peuple du Pole **''Summer''. Doctor John Silence's first recorded case Algernon Blackwood, A Psychical Invasion **''Autumn''. Dr. John Thorndyke's first documented case R. Austin Freeman, The Red Thumb Mark **''1st November''. Squatters summon the New Orleans police to the swamps. Police discover the Cthulhu Cult. Forty-seven worshippers are arrested, five are killed, and two are severely wounded. Police estimate a total of near one hundred worshippers are originally in the area. The Statue of Cthulhu is discovered and confiscated by police. *1908 **First Appearance of The Nyctalope Jean de la Hire, L'Homme Qui Peut Vivre dans l'Eau. **''Spring''. The first recorded adventure of Captain Mors Kapitan Mors der Luftpirat. **Nathaniel Peaslee has a strange amnesia that lasts until 1913. **''May- September''. Indiana Jones goes on a trip around the Western World with his parents, meeting Sandy Arbuthnot, Pablo Picasso, and Sigmund Freud **''28th May''. Ernst Stavro Blofeld is born. **''June''. Arsène Lupin and Sherlock Holmes clash once more Maurice Leblanc. The Jewish Lamp **The Channel Causeway, a bridge between the Dover Cliffs and France, is completed. **Oliver Haddo escapes a fire at his Staffordshire Estate, and is presumed dead. He actually assumes the alias of Dr Karswell Trelawney. **The creation of the Berlin Metropolis. **''Summer''. Frank Hardy is born. **Professor George Edward Challenger goes on a preliminary expedition to South America, and discovers Maple White Land. *1909 **The enigmatic King Mystery rules the Paris Underworld Gaston Leroux, Le Roi Mystere. **''January''. Gaston Max battles the mysterious drug merchant, Mr. King Sax Rohmer, The Yellow Claw. **''Late April-December''. Arsene Lupin's wife, Raymonde de Saint-Verane, is killed by Sherlock Holmes during the Hollow Needle case. Maurice Leblanc, L'Aigulle Creuse **Superior English translation of Unaussprechlichen Kulten (also titled Nameless Cults) published. **''May''. Death of Captain Nemo. **Nathaniel Peaslee has a month in the Himalayas. **''Summer''. Birth of Frank Hardy **''Summer''. Events of E. M. Forster’s Howard’s End. **''August-November''. Tarzan, the sole survivor of the Greystoke expedition, is found and returned to New York. **At different times during the year the terrorist Evno Azef fights both Sexton Blake and the mystic Sâr Dubnotal Norbert Sevestre, Sar Dubnotal. 1910s *1910 **''January''. Harry Houdini has an adventure in Egypt H. P. Lovecraft, Imprisoned With The Pharaohs **When the orbit of Comet Halley intersects with the Earth, catastrophe ensues, but the comet gasses cause an alteration of human psychology to a more rational thought-process H. G. Wells, In The Days of the Comet. **Fantômas is arrested and almost guillotined Marcel Allain & Pierre Souvestre, Fantômas. **The conspiracy of the Queen of Sabbath is exposed Gaston Leroux, La Reine du Sabbat. **Alice Peaslee and Nathaniel Peaslee are divorced. **The final encounter between Arsène Lupin and Sherlock Holmes. **Birth of 'Just' William Brown. **Mr George Banks hires the perfect nanny, Mary Poppins, for his children P. L. Travers, Mary Poppins. **''Winter''. Tom Swift makes an ingenious motor-cycle prototype Victor Appleton, Tom Swift and His Motor Cycle. **Tarzan’s first visit to Opar. **''Spring''. Nancy Drew is born. **''Spring''. Archie Goodwin is born. **''Summer''. Professor George Edward Challenger, Edward D. Malone, Professor Summerlee and Lord John Roxton go on a trip to Maple White Land Arthur Conan Doyle, The Lost World. **''September''. Tarzan and Jane get married. **''Autumn''. Edward Leithen John Buchan, The Power House exposes the treachery of Andrew Lumley. *1911 **Balaoo the Man-Ape spreads terror Gaston Leroux, Balaoo. **''Spring''. Denis Nayland Smith and Dr. Petrie encounter Fu Manchu for the first time Sax Rohmer, The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu. **''Spring''. First appearence of Father Brown G. K. Chesterton, The Blue Cross. **The Caswell family fights the ancient entity the "White Worm," existent beneath their ancestral home of Castra Regis in Staffordshire Bram Stoker, The Lair of the White Worm. **''Autumn''. First recorded exploit of Tintin Marcel Priollet, The Aerial Adventures of a Small Parisian around the World. **After the death of his mother, Sir Arthur Jermyn begins exploring the Congo region of Africa to continue the work of his ancestors. There he meets Mwanu, an ancient tribal chief, who confirms the existence of the lost grey city. **''Autumn''. Murderous thief Tenebras terrorises Paris Arnould Galopin, Tenebras the Phantom Bandit **''Autumn''. Dixon Hawke's first appearance The Great Hotel Mystery **''Autumn''. John Thunstone is born. **''26th October''. Cliff Secord, the Rocketeer, is born. **The Nyctalope saves Mars from the conquering schemes of mad Dr. Oxus Jean de la Hire, Le Mystere des XV *1912 **''14th April''. Augustus S. F. X. Van Dusen, the Thinking Machine, is rescued from a sinking ship by The Nautilus. **''April''. Arsène Lupin solves the secret of 813, then joins the Foreign Legion Maurice Leblanc, 813 **Sir Arthur Jermyn discovers the lost grey city described by his ancestor, Sir Wade Jermyn. He finds out about the mummified ape-princess, and hires M. Verhaeren, a Belgian agent at a trading post, to acquire the artifact for him. **Alexander Waverley graduates from University, and begins working as a clerk in Whitehall. **First Appearance of Dr. Cornelius Kramm, the Sculptor of Human Flesh, and of his secret criminal organization, the Red Hand Gustave Le Rouge, Le Mysterieux Dr Cornelius. **First investigation of Jules Maigret Simenon, La Première Enquête de Maigret. *1913 **After being framed, the amazingly strong Cheri-Bibi is sent to Devil's Island, but he manages to escape; Dr. Kanak grafts another man's face on Cheri-Bibi's, who hopes to start a new life. **''Spring''. Miss Madelyn Mack is active. **Fantômas is believed to have died at sea Marcel Allain & Pierre Souvestre, La Fin de Fantômas **Tarzan returns to Opar. **''29th August''. The Earth passes into a belt of poisonous ether, which causes everyone to go into a coma. The only people who witness this are Professor George Edward Challenger and his wife, Lord John Roxton, and Edward D. Malone Arthur Conan Doyle, The Poison Belt. **Wilbur Whateley is born. **''Autumn''. Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Orlando, and Thomas Carnacki fight the Les Hommes Mysterieux beneath the Parisian Opera House, a group which comprises of Arsène Lupin, Jean Robur, the Nyctalope, Fantômas and Zenith the Albino. This was, in fact, organised by the Zweilicht-Helden, consisting of Dr. Mabuse, Dr. Caligari and Dr. Rotwang. *1914 **''Winter''. Berry Pleydell’s first recorded adventure Dornford Yates, The Brother of Daphne. **''May''. Richard Hannay defeats a plot to smuggle information out of Britain John Buchan, The Thirty-Nine Steps. **''28th July''. World War I starts. **''August''. Sherlock Holmes outwits the German spy Von Bork Arthur Conan Doyle, His Last Bow. **Birth of Patrica Savage. **Ghosts of English troops from the Battle of Agincourt aid the British troops in the Battle of Mons Arthur Machen, The Bowmen. **''Autumn''. Rose Sayer and Charlie Allnut successfully sink the Queen Louisa C. S. Forester, African Queen *1915 **Harry Paget Flashman dies. **''Winter''. Birth of Ikano Kato. **Herbert West joins the army medical service in World War I to obtain access to dead bodies for his reanimation research. **Birth of Princess Monja F'Teema in Hidalgo. **Hans Stark, a heroic German aviator, takes time out from his other adventures, including combat over the Western front, to defeat a group of Thuggees. **Gaston Max foils the schemes of one of Fu Manchu’s henchmen, the Golden Scorpion. **Russian man Gregor Samsa inexplicably undergoes a metamorphosis into an giant cockroach. *1916 **James "Biggles" Bigglesworth lies about his age to enter Royal Flying Corps. Shortly after, he is recruited to the British Intelligence Service by Major Raymond. **Richard Hannay goes undercover in Germany and the Ottoman Empire to defeat a Central Powers plot to ferment an Islamic uprising against British Empire John Buchan, Greenmantle. **''Summer''. Kal-El is born on the planet of Krypton. **''July''. Hercule Poirot flees Belgium under German occupation and becomes a refugee in England Agatha Christie, The Mysterious Affair at Styles . **''October''. Bruce Wayne is born. **''2nd December''. Titus Crow is born. *1917 **''January''. Krypton blows up and Kal-El is sent to Earth in warp capsule. He is discovered and adopted by the Kents, who name him Clark Kent and keep his alien origins a secret. **Lord Clifford Chateley marries Constance but afterwards he is seriously wounded in the front during the First World War and permanently paralysed below the waist D. H. Lawrence, Lady Chatterley's Lover. **''5th April''. Robert Harrison Blake is born. **''April 1917-November 1918''. The aerial adventures of G-8 and his Battle Aces occur. **''9th July''. Steve Rogers is born. **Edmund Blackadder, S. Baldrick, George St. Barleigh and Percy Darling are sent out to the front lines Episode of Blackadder Goes Forth called "Goodbyeee". **Bruce Wayne is born **''Summer''. A second expedition to Maple White Land, consisting of, among others, Doctor Clarke Savage Sr. and Hareton Ironcastle, occurs. **''Autumn''. Mike Hammer is born. **Arnold Rhymer begins working in England as an occult detective and psychic investigator Samuel Key's Arnold Rhymer stories *1918 **''11th November''. World War I ends. **Peter Pienaar dies John Buchan, Mister Standfast . **Doc Savage first meets his group of five: Ham Brooks, Monk Mayfair, Renny Renwick, Johnny Littlejohn, and Long Tom Roberts. **On returning home from the war, John Smith begins operating as a vigilante and crook known as the Scarlet Fox. **Rupert Waldo, "The Wonder Man" begins his criminal career. **Cathedrale de Payens is purchased and renovated by a group of European investors as a corporate retreat. *1919 **''Winter''. Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond first defeats Carl Peterson Sapper, Bull-Dog Drummond. **''May''. Doctor Lyndon Parker meets Solar Pons and agrees to share his rooms at 7B Praed Street. **''Summer''. Harry Dickson begins his consulting detective practice. **''Summer''. A man named Orlac has his hands replaced, via surgery, with the hands of a killer. Disaster ensues Maurice Renard, Les Mains d'Orlac. **Hans Stark builds a technologically-advanced airplane/submarine, derived from Captain Mors’ spaceship, and uses it to adventure around the world. **John Sunlight, the nemesis of Doc Savage, is born. **Nellie Challenger, the wife of Professor George Edward Challenger, dies. 1920s *1920 **The island of R'lyeh rises from the ocean once more. A group of sailors awakens the Great Old One, Cthulhu, from his ancient sleep. Only one survivor, Gustaf Johansen, is found by the search party sent to rescue the lost ship H. P. Lovecraft, The Call of Cthulhu. **''Winter''.Birth of Namor, the Sub-Mariner **''Spring''. Indiana Jones attends the college in Chicago, and meets Elliot Ness Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues. **''Autumn''. Dickson McCunn’s first adventure John Buchan, Huntingtower. **Ellery Queen’s first case. **''Autumn''. Hareton Ironcastle goes on an expedition through Africa J.-H Rosny Aine, Ironcastle. **''11th November''. James Bond is born. *1921 **''Spring''. Lord Peter Wimsey solves his first case Dorothy L. Sayers, The Vindictive Story of the Footsteps That Ran **''Spring''. Richard Hannay defeats the plans of Dominick Medina John Buchan, The Three Hostages. **Herbert West disappears. **The Nyctalope defeats Glo von Warteck who was trying to impose his will on Earth using "Omega Rays" Jean de la Hire, Lucifer **''Spring''. Thomas Carnacki refers a case regarding a haunted library to Solar Pons August Derleth, "The Case of the Haunted Library". **A case is jointly solved by Reginald Jeeves, Father Brown, Hercule Poirot and Lord Peter Wimsey C. Northcote Parkinson: Jeeves, A Gentleman's Personal Gentleman''. *1922 **''Spring''. John Steed is born. **Anton Zarnak begins work as a detective of the occult at 13 China Alley, New York Lin Carter, Admission of Weakness **James Schuyler “JimGrim” Grim solves the case of the Nine Unknown. **The Scarlet Fox, a sophisticated thief, is at large. **Explorer Hareton Ironcastle discovers a fragment of an alien world, with its fauna and flora, attached to Earth J. H. Rosny Aîné - L'Étonnant Voyage d'Hareton Ironcastle . **The last recorded case of Rouletabille Gaston Leroux, Rouletabille chez les Bohémiens *1923 **Lord Peter Wimsey solves a murder at the Bellona Club Dorothy L. Sayers, The Unpleasantness at the Bellona Club. **Captain Arthur Hastings gets married Agatha Christie, The Murder on the Links **A member of the de la Poer family is found dead in Exham Priory H. P. Lovecraft, The Rats in the Walls **William Harper "Johnny" Littlejohn joins the Miskatonic University faculty in Arkham as a professor of archaeology. **First recorded case of the Continental Op. **Solar Pons crosses paths with the evil Fu Manchu. **The Nyctalope flies to Rhea, an unknown satellite of Earth, using a spacecraft patented by Dr. Cavor Jean de La Hire, Le Roi de la Nuit. **Kent Allard (the Shadow) crash-lands near the secret Tibetan city of Shambala. *1924 **Inspector Napoleon “Bony” Bonaparte’s first recorded case. **J. G. Reeder’s first recorded case. **Hercule Poirot defeats the Big Four, which includes Fu Manchu and Carl Peterson Agatha Christie, The Big Four. **Peter Blakeney, the great-great-grandson of Sir Percy Blakeney, has various adventures Baroness Orczy, The Pimpernel and Rosemary. **The Joyce-Armstrong Fragment is recovered, and provokes much controversy among the aeroplane community Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Horror of the Heights" **Count Zaroff attempts to hunt Sanger Rainsford on Ship-Trap Island. Zaroff is eventually killed Richard Connell, "The Most Dangerous Game" **Tom Swift woos Elaine Dodge, wins her away from Craig Kennedy, and marries her. *1925 **Hercule Poirot retires briefly. **Events of Wodehouse's The Code of the Woosters. **Jules de Grandin’s first recorded case. **Charlie Chan’s first case. **Fantomas returns. Marcel Allain, Fantômas est-il ressuscité? **Mysterious criminal Belphegor haunts the Louvre. Arthur Bernede, Belphegor **The Nyctalope begins his two-tear battle against the evil Leonid Zattan. Jean de La Hire, L'Amazone du Mont Everest, L'Antéchrist **Birth of Llana of Gathol, the daughter of Gahan of Gathol and Tara of Helium, who is the daughter of John Carter and Dejah Thoris **Doc Savage goes on an expedition to Antarctica, where they encounter a Thing from another world. **American socialite and bootlegger Jay Gatsby is killed F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby. *1926 **Last recorded adventure of Arsène Lupin: At age 55, Lupin fights the Mafia. **The events of Christie's Murder of Roger Ackroyd and The Murder of the Blue Train **Solar Pons and Fu Manchu meet once more. *1927 **Robert Olmstead has a terrifying experience in Innsmouth H. P. Lovecraft, The Shadow Over Innsmouth. **The Hardy Boys take on their first case. **Richard William Chandos’ first recorded case Dornford Yates, Blind Corner. **Tarzan travels to Pellucidar Edgar Rice Burroughs, Tarzan at the Earth's Core **Doc Savage, under the name Doc Ardan, fights the devilish Fu Manchu Guy d'Armen, Doc Ardan: The City of Gold and Lepers **Miss Marple solves her first case Agatha Christie, Murder at the Vicarage *1928 **Orlando's biography is published Virginia Woolf, Orlando. **Disturbing events occur in Dunwich, Massachusetts H. P. Lovecraft, The Dunwich Horror. **Professor George Edward Challenger successfully thwarts Theodore Nemor's plan to sell his weapon of destruction to the Germans Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Disintegration Machine" ** Walter Gilman is found dead in the Witch-House at Arkham H. P. Lovecraft, The Dreams in the Witch-House **''19th March''. John Drake is born. **Professor George Edward Challenger becomes converted to spiritualism Arthur Conan Doyle, The Land of Mist **Simon Templar, known as the Saint, first appears in the public eye Leslie Charteris Meet-- The Tiger!. **Doc Savage, under the name Doc Ardan, liberates the mysterious "Sleeping Beauty". She becomes known as the "Phantom Angel" Randy Lofficier, The Reluctant Princess. **Jean Robur and Jimgrim compete in order to discover the Crown of Genghis Jean-Marc and Randy Lofficier, Journey to the Centre of Chaos. **Sam Spade tracks down the Maltese Falcon Dashiell Hammett, The Maltese Falcon *1929 **Tarzan returns to Opar Edgar Rice Burroughs, Tarzan the Invincible **Tintin visits the Soviet Union Herge, Tintin In the Land of the Soviets. **Sherlock Holmes meets Ellery Queen J. Randolph Cox, "The Adventure of the Logical Successor" **The first adventures of the Shadow. **Sar Dubnotal teams up with the Shadow to fight the ghost of Ligeia Roman Leary, The Evil Against Which We Strive **Doctor John Watson dies. **Professor George Edward Challenger proves that the world is an echidnus, and is actually alive Arthur Conan Doyle, "When the World Screamed". **Sam Spade solves the case of the Maltese Falcon Dashiell Hammett, The Maltese Falcon. **Rufus T. Firefly, disguised as an explorer, uncovers the theft of a valuable painting Animal Crackers. **Harry Dickson first clashes with the wicked Professor Flax Jean Ray, Le Professeur Flax, Monstre Human **Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed in front of their son, Bruce. **''5th June''. Birth of Control. **Arsene Lupin travels to Japan and matches wits with Kogoro Akechi. While there, he has a son, Arsene Lupin II, with Fujiko Otori Edogawa Rampo, Ougen Kamen **Jules Maigret's first famous case Georges Simenon, Pietr le Letton **Hareton Ironcastle and Doc Ardan travel to Queen Antinea's African outpost Christopher Paul Carey and Win Scott Eckert, Iron and Bronze 1930s *1930 **Nero Wolfe begins his career as a private detective. **Tom Swift and Elaine Dodge Swift have a son, Thomas Barton Swift **Nick Carter attempts to bring Arsène Lupin to justice. **Jim Schuyler Grim, JimGrim, dies when defeating the evil mastermind Dhoje Talbot Mundy, Jimgrim and the King of the World. **Nancy Drew has her first adventure. **Bertie Wooster and Reginald Jeeves run afoul of Cthulhu, only to be assisted by Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Orlando, A. J. Raffles, and Thomas Carnacki Alan Moore, What Ho, Gods of the Abyss **Jay Garret becomes the Flash, the first official superhero. **Flash Gordon and Dale Ardan disappear during the Rogue Planet Crisis of 1930. **Inspector Karl Lohmann investigates a serial child-murderer M'' **Sir Henry Merrivale's first case John Dickson Carr, ''The Plague Court Murders **Count Zaroff battles with the Serpent People of Valusia Xavier Maumejean, The Most Exciting Game]] *1931 **The Pabodie Expedition discovers the ruins of an ancient city built by the Elder Things H. P. Lovecraft, ''The Mountains of Madness. **Olaf Karl Abelsen discovers a passage into the Lidenbrock Sea Olaf Karl Abelsen- Abseits der Alltagswege #37 **Tintin witnesses a Japanese invasion of China. **''March-April''. Doc Savage and his companions begin adventuring together. **Birth of Richard Grayson **''October''. King Kong is brought back to New York King Kong. **''October''. Dick Tracy begins his battles against the mobsters of New York. **John Kling teams up with Sexton Blake while pursuing a case in London "The Man From Baker Street", John Kling's Abenteuer #501 . *John Baxter pursues Lord Lister John Baxter der Detektiv #38 **Shangri-La is discovered James Hilton, Lost Horizon **The French police team up with Japanese detective Kogoro Akechi in a case of missing swords of historical import Matthew Baugh, Ex Calce Liberatus *1932 **''22nd November''. Napoleon Solo is born. **Arsène Lupin jousts against Sexton Blake The Plague of the Onion Men. **The Phantom Detective’s first case. **Alexander Waverley joins Department Z. *1933 **Philip Marlowe becomes a private investigator. **''May''. Solar Pons and Fu Manchu match wits, again August Derleth, "The Adventure of the Camberwell Beauty". **Richard Wentworth, the Spider, has his first recorded adventure. **Lawrence Stewart Talbot transforms into the Wolf Man. **The first case of Doctor Gideon Fell John Dickson Carr, Hag's Nook. **''19th September''. Ilya Nickovetch Kuryakin is born. **Dr. Vitas Verdegast engages in a chess game for human lives against Satan worshipper Hjalmar Poelzig The Black Cat **Secret Agent X's first adventure Brant House, The Torture Trust **Albert Campion's first case Margery Allingham, Sweet Danger **The Duke de Richlieu and Simon Aron attempt to save their friend, Rex Van Ryn, who is imprisoned somewhere in Russia Dennis Wheatley, The Forbidden Territory **''16th November''. Birth of Robert McCall. **The Joad family leaves Oklahoma for California due to hardships caused by the Dust Bowl John Steinbeck, The Grapes of Wrath. *1934 **Flash Gordon first battles the forces of Ming the Merciless **At school, John Steed is bullied by James Bond. **Nick and Nora Charles fight crime Dashiell Hammett, The Thin Man **The first known exploit of Mandrake the Magician. *''Spring''. The Duke de Richlieu attempts to defeat Mocata (who is actually Oliver Haddo in disguise) Dennis Wheatley, The Devil Rides Out **''April''. The first known adventure of Operator #5 Curtis Steele, The Masked Invasion **Samuel Edward Ratchett, also known as Cassetti, is murdered aboard the Orient Express. Hercule Poirot investigates this case Agatha Christie, Murder on the Orient Express. **''Summer''. Biggles tracks down a submarine that has been destroying British ships in the Indian Ocean Captain W. E. Johns, Biggles: Air Commodore **''December''. Count Zero menaces the Famous Five and co, including Billy Bunter, over the Christmas holiday in an effort to fund the Italian Invasion of Abyssinia Charles Hamilton, "The Ghost of Polpelly", The Magnet. *1935 **Indiana Jones goes on a quest to return three sacred Sivalinga stones to a desolate village in India Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **Lord Peter Wimsey marries Harriet Vane. **Mr Moto’s first recorded adventure. **Gotham Police Commissioner James "Wildcat" Gordon starts his battle against crime as The Whisperer. **Solar Pons continues in his habit of battling with Fu Manchu. **Val Kildare attempts to stop Wu Fang. **Flash Gordon and Dale Arden disappear during the Rogue Planet Crisis of 1935. *1936 **Arsene Lupin narrates his adventures on French Radio. **James Bond is at Eton. **Indiana Jones journeys to Egypt to find the Ark of the Covenant and prevent it from falling into Nazi hands Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. **Death of Robert Blake in an old abandoned church on Federal Hill in Providence, Rhode Island H. P. Lovecraft, The Whisperer in the Dark. *1937 **Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. **Doc Savage and the Shadow cross paths. **A J Raffles and Sexton Blake clash for the first time. **Doc Savage and his crew face their most difficult villain yet, when they go up against John Sunlight. **The first recorded adventure of Click Rush, the Gadget Man. **Doc Savage saves Earth from a collision with the asteroid Hermes. *1938 **Dr. Elwin Ransom is abducted and taken to Malacandra, or Mars C. S. Lewis, Out of the Silent Planet. **Indiana Jones searches for his missing father and the Holy Grail in various places in Europe Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. **Click Rush, the Gadget Man, pays a visit to the Continental Detective Agency. **Cliff Secord steals Doc Savage’s experimental jetpack, and begins calling himself the Rocketeer. He later meets the Shadow. **Clark Kent (Kal-El) moves to Metropolis, starts working for the Daily Star newspaper, and makes his first appearance as the Super-Man. Throughout his career, Super-Man ensures that he reveals his extra-terrestrial origins only to those he trusts implicitly, such as his wife, Lois Lane, and his close friend, Bruce Wayne. **Solar Pons and Dr Lyndon Parker meet Simon Templar (The Saint) and Hercule Poirot aboard the Orient Express. *1939 **World War II starts. **The events of Chandler's The Big Sleep. **Tintin saves the small Eastern European kingdom of Syldavia from a takeover by their Fascist neighbour Borduria. **Doctor Nikola is killed by Doc Savage. **The first recorded adventure of the masked vigilante, The Bat-Man. **Superman (Clark Kent) and The Bat-Man (Bruce Wayne) meet for the first time at the Metropolis World's Fair. **The first appearance of Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner. **The launch of the Noah’s Ark Rocket, crucial in the construction of the “World of Tomorrow,” is averted by Sky Captain and Polly Perkins. Totenkopf is revealed to be dead, his machines having carried out his work Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. **Ten mysterious deaths occur on Soldier Island off the coast of Devon, England, which are later attributed to one of the dead, Justice Wargrave Agatha Christie, And Then There Were None **Tom Swift retires from active adventuring and begins plotting with James "Doc Brass" Anthony. 1940s *1940 **The orphaned Dick Grayson is adopted by Bruce Wayne. **Novice witch Miss Price takes in three children evacuated from London, and winds up taking them on a magical adventure E. Nesbit, Bedknobs and Broomsticks. **The Pevensie children travel to a wardrobe to Narnia C. S. Lewis, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrope. **Criminologist Denny Colt defeats Dr. Cobra and sets up his headquarters in Wildwood Cemetery, just north of Central City Will Eisner, The Origin of the Spirit **''Winter''. Jim Anthony's first recorded adventure John Grange, Dealer in Death **''Winter''. Batman and Robin decide to break The Joker out of prison, so he can be removed of his criminal tendencies by Doc Savage. Unfortunately, they do not succeed in this Batman #2 **''April''. Doc Harker's first case Edwin Truett, Crime Nest **''Spring''. Birth of Freddy Krueger. **''Spring''. A man named Meursault irrationally kills an Arab in the French Algiers Albert Camus, The Stranger **Doc Savage makes an emergency landing in the Western Sahara and encounters the “Little Prince.” Jean-Marc Lofficier, The Star Prince **''Autumn''. Dr. Reinstein successfully tests his serum on the volunteer, Steve Rogers Timely Comics, Meet Captain America. **''Autumn''. Dan McCormick tragically goes insane, and begins killing people Man Made Monster *1941 **''Winter''. Eel O'Brien falls in a vat of acid, only to find that he has unusual stretching powers. He becomes a vigilante known as the "Plastic Man" Police Comics #1 **The first meeting between Tintin and Captain Haddock. **Publishing tycoon Charles Foster Kane dies in his mansion, Xanadu Citizen Kane. **US Army Air Corps constructs airfields near the dry Groom Lake in Nevada. After World War II, the site is abandoned, but a decade later it will become the secret base Area 51. **''Spring''. Doctor Lorenzo Cameron discovers a formula for lycanthropy The Mad Monster **William Wonka founds Wonka Confectioneries Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. **''Summer''. The mummy, Kharis, wrecks horror in Arkham The Mummy's Tomb **''December''. Rick Blaine and Ilsa Lund fall in love once more Casablanca *1942 **''February''. Philip Marlowe has a brush with the Deep Ones Kim Newman, The Big Fish **Dr. Elwin Ransom is transported to Perelandra C. S. Lewis, Perelandra (Venus). **''Summer''. **''2nd November''. April Dancer is born. *1943 **John Thunstone's first recorded case Manly Wade Wellman, The Third Cry of Legba *1944 **Jon Sable is born. **Hellboy appears in East Bromwich, England. **Biggles investigates a Japanese weapon in Asia, and succeeds in killing the evil businessman, Larapindi Captain W. E. Johns, Biggles in the Orient **Maurice Leblanc dies. **A young girl named Ofelia uncovers a labyrinth that contains an entrance to the Underground Realm in the Spanish Pyrenees. She is ultimately killed by the Falangist Captain Vidal and it is revealed that she is actually the incarnation of the Princess Moanna of the Underground Realm Pan's Labyrinth *1945 **World War II ends. **Steve Rogers is thrown into suspended animation in the North Atlantic. **The Ingsoc Party is formed. General Sir Harold Wharton is elected as its "Big Brother". *1946 **The United Network for Law and Enforcement (U.N.C.L.E) is founded The Man From UNCLE. **Dr. Elwin Ransom undergoes his final adventure C. S. Lewis, That Hideous Strength. **Robert Kim CherryCharles Hamilton's Greyfriars School stories, under the name Harry Lime, fakes his death in the sewers of ViennaGraham Greene's The Third Man. He becomes the new MIan Fleming's James Bond novelsAlan Moore, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier. **The Ministry of Love assembles the "surrogate League" under Capt. Joan Warralson Captain W. E. Johns, The Worrals series of books. Their membership included Professor James Grey The Beano Comic, "The Iron Fish", new invisible man Dr. Peter Bradey The Invisible Man (1958 TV series), the Wolf of Kabul The Wizard and Hotspur comics William Samson Junior, and the Iron Warrior Thrill Comics. **Duncan MacLeod prevents the immortal IRA member Liam O'Rourke and his girlfriend, Tara, from escaping the scene of a bombing in London. They go to prison, and Liam vows revenge Highlander: The Series **''Autumn''. Harry Lime attempts to swindle Don Luis Perenna, only to discover that this is the alias of Arsene Lupin David L. Vineyard, The Children's Crusade *1947 **The Roswell Incident occurs, where an alien spaceship crash-lands. Indiana Jones is called in to investigate. **An unidentified flying object (UFO) is reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. Wreckage and corpses of 5 "Gray" aliens are reportedly recovered by US military investigators. **Marvin Acme, owner of Acme Industries and Toontown, is murdered Who Framed Roger Rabbit. **The Warralson Team fight a cabal of the Famous Five's most powerful adversaries, led by criminal mastermind and former agent of Fascist Italy, Count Zero, and the slaver/pirate James Soames The Magnet . The mission is an apparent failure and the Warralson Team is disbanded. **The Mysterious Traveller meets the Whistler on a Chicago train Richard A. Lupoff, Streamliner *1948 **Hercule Poirot retires. **Clark Kent marries Lois Lane. **Alexander Waverley is recruited from Department Z to assist with the formation of UNCLE. **A rebellious file clerk, called Winston Smith, is tortured George Orwell's 1984. **The INGSOC regime purges Limehouse. **Project Sign is replaced with Project Grudge, emphasis switches from objective reporting and investigation, to denying of the Roswell incident and aggressive debunking of UFO reports. Majestic 12 operations seemingly continue uninterrupted. *1949 **Project Grudge operations are drastically reduced to just one investigator. **Dick Grayson leaves Gotham City for college and law school. **First recorded case of OSS 117. **Professor Bernard Quatermass and the Nyctalope confront a being calling himself "Agent Lord" Roman Leary, The Children of Heracles **The war criminal Harry Lime fakes his own death twice, both in a car accident, and later on while taking flight from British soldiers in the sewers of Allied occupied Vienna. 1950s *1950 **Sir Miles Messervy becomes M. **James Bond is assigned to the 'Double-O' section of British Intelligence, and given a 'Licence to Kill' **Bruce Wayne marries Selina Kyle. They have a child called Bruce Wayne Jr. **Formation of Spacefleet. The pioneering flights are manned by W. Dare. **The Stone of Scone is stolen from Westminster Abbey by Duncan MacLeod, Hugh Fitzcairn, and Amanda Highlander: The Series **Bakaru ("Buckaroo") Banzai is born in London. **Lemmy Caution meets Jules Maigret Terrance Dicks, When Lemmy Met Jules *1951 **''June-July''. James Bond's first recorded adventure Ian Fleming Casino Royale **Doctor Henry Jones Sr. dies. **Arthur Dent is born. **Project Sign/Project Grudge files are reopened under the name "Project Blue Book". **Richard Hannay, Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond, Berry Pleydell and Jonah Mansel combine forces to defeat Irma Peterson Jack Smithers, Combined Forces **After a Congressional committee insists the members of the Justice Society of America reveal their secret identities, the JSA members refuse, and voluntarily disband. Most of the members go into retirement. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman are allowed to continue their superheroic activities Adventure Comics #466 **Guy Haines becomes embroiled in the eccentric Bruno Antony's bizarre murder exhange Strangers on a Train **The alien Klaatu lands in Washington D. C. The Day the Earth Stood Still. **Biggles goes on a mission to destroy a Soviet base in North Korea Captain W. E. Johns, Biggles Carries On *1952 **The events of Flemings's Live and Let Die **Harold Wharton- "Big Brother"- dies, and Gerald O'Brien takes over his mantle. However, the Ingsoc regime soon falls. **Napoleon Solo marries Joan Galton, who is actually an agent of T.H.R.U.S.H.. **FBI Special Agent Arthur Dales arrests Edward Skur, a State Department official and suspected communist. The seemingly straightforward matter will plunge Dales into a macabre series of events involving Skur, a series of gruesome murders, a mysterious man called Mulder and the FBI's bizarre 'unexplained' case division The X-Files **The Eleventh Doctor accidentally gets engaged to Marilyn Monroe. **Marcus Brody dies of natural causes. *1953 **The events of Fleming's Moonraker and Diamonds Are Forever. **An attempt by the British Experimental Rocket Group, under the leadership of Professor Bernard Quatermass, to re-establish the British Space Program ends in disaster when the three astronauts contract a devastating space fungus that stalks London and, eventually, is confronted at Westminster Abbey The Quatermass Experiment. **Christopher Emmanuel "Manny" Balestrero visits an insurance office to attempt to get some money for his wife Rose's dental work. He is mistaken for a look-alike armed robber and finds himself on trial The Wrong Man **Tom Swift Jr.'s first recorded adventure Victor Appleton II, Tom Swift and His Flying Lab **Peter Franks hires Francisco Scaramanga to assassinate his boss Tom Kane, The Knave of Diamonds *1954 **Doctor Cal Meacham invents the mysterious Interocitor This Island Earth **The events of Fleming's From Russia, with Love **Tony Wendice, a retired professional tennis player, hires an assassin to kill his wife, Margot, so he can claim the insurance money. When Margot kills the assassin in self-defence, Tony tries to get her convicted for murder so she will get the death sentence Dial M For Murder. **The Bilderberg Group is created by the Illuminati to control financial matters around the world through vast mining operations, control over the Federal Reserve Board, the Eurobank and the World Bank as well as through a stranglehold on the world's supply of gold. **L. B. "Jeff" Jeffries, a professional photographer, breaks his leg during a dangerous assignment. Confined for a while to his small apartment, he starts spying on his neighbours out of boredom. Lars Thorwald starts acting suspiciously at about the same time Rear Window. **Godzilla ravages Tokyo, possibly due to radiation from the atomic bombings. He leaves 180,000 dead and causes a decade of rebuilding Godzilla. **The Gill-Man terrorizes a geology expedition led by Dr Carl Maia The Creature from the Black Lagoon *1955 **Groom Lake site is recommissioned as a top secret test site for the Lockheed U-2. Airspace is restricted; hangars, runways and other buildings are constructed. **November 15 - Doctor Emmett L. Brown falls and hits his head. He then has a vision of a mechanism allowing for time travel, the Flux Capacitor. **Marty McFly travels back in time via a time-travelling DeLorean Back to the Future. **The Hill Valley courthouse is damaged by lightning. **The Gill-Man escapes from his captivity at Florida's Ocean Harbour Oceanarium, before being shot by Professor Clete Ferguson ''Revenge of the Creature **John "The Cat" Robie, a retired burglar, is pursued by the police when a copycat criminal comes on the scene To Catch A Thief. **Harry Worp dies just outside a small Vermont town in which Jennifer Rogers, his estranged wife, has taken residence in. Everyone assumes they somehow caused Harry's death ''The Trouble With Harry. **Henry "Hank" McKenna is kidnapped The Man Who Knew Too Much **The Amazon Wonder Woman disappears from the public view. **Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain help Sal Paradyse Jack Kerouac, On the Road and Dean Moriarty defeat Dr. Sax Jack Kerouac, Doctor Sax and the Nova Mob William S. Burroughs, The Soft Machine. *1956 **The events of Fleming's Dr. No **Napoleon Solo joins UNCLE. **Barry Allen becomes the Flash. *1957 **The events of Fleming's Goldfinger **Indiana Jones prevents a Soviet paranormal squad, led by the psychic Irina Spalko, from obtaining a Crystal Skull from the lost city of Akator. The city is subsequently destroyed as the ancient spaceship leaves into an alternate dimension after the Skull is returned Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull **An Iron Giant lands on Earth off the coast of Rockwell, Maine The Iron Giant. **A 200-foot long praying mantis terrorises Washington D. C. The Deadly Mantis. **A large meteorite in San Angelo, California, exhibits unusual and dangerous actions when it comes in contact with water The Monolith Monsters *1958 **The death of Sgt. Pepper, he leaves his band's magical instruments to the citizens of his hometown of Heartland. **James Bond is contracted by the C.I.A. to assassinate Sir John Night **During a police chase across the rooftops of San Francisco, Detective John "Scottie" Ferguson nearly falls to his death and develops a fear of heights Vertigo. **Groom Lake Air Force Base is removed from the index of US public lands. First official designation of this site as "Area 51". **Dr. Stephen Strange, an American surgeon with shattered hands and a bad attitude, comes to Tibet looking for help. He finds one of Mr. Am's lamas, who heals him and begins teaching him various things. **Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond is killed by James Bond. *1959 **The events of Fleming's Thunderball **Bruce Wayne retires as the Batman. **Madison Avenue advertising executive Roger Thornhill is mistaken for espionage agent George Kaplan and chased halfway across America by enemy spies. During all this Eve Kendall enters his life and said life is changed forever North by Northwest **Stephen Peacock, who later will become the floorwalker in the Ladies' and Gentlemen's department at Grace Brothers, gets married Are You Being Served? **Max Bialystock and Leo Bloom are indicted for tax evasion and fraud after the surprise success of the smash-hit Broadway musical Springtime for Hynkel. Springtime for Hitler **A cannibalistic plant is accidentally created The Little Shop of Horrors. 1960s *1960 **Agent John Steed begins working with Dr. David Keel, and forms the Avengers. **Dick Grayson returns to Gotham to become the second Batman. Soon after, Bruce Wayne Jr. becomes the second Robin. **John Drake begins working for NATO and is assigned to Washington D.C. **Doctor Omega and his assistant, Hoppy Uniatz, travel to the planet of Traflamadore Serge Lehman, The Melons of Traflamadore *1961 **The Men in Black are formed Men In Black 3. **Reed Richards, Susan and Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm become the Fantastic Four. **Katar and Shayera Hol make their debut as Hawkman and Hawkwoman. **Massachusetts Institute of Technology introduces the world to MH-1; the first computer-operated mechanical hand. Nearing human likeness, the MH-1 has a hand-arm combination of 35 degrees of freedom, and is sensitive to pattern recognition and simulation of higher cognitive processes. **George Smiley's first recorded case John le Carre, Call for the Dead **''Spring''. A hitch-hiking pickpocket practises his own brand of vigilante justice Roald Dahl, The Hitch-hiker **''Spring''. British spy Harry Palmer's first recorded case Len Deighton, The Ipcress File **''Summer''. A turf war between two immigrant gangs in the West Side of New York City leaves three people dead, and a woman named 'Maria' a widow. **''13th October''. Birth of Fox Mulder. *1962 **John Drake leaves Nato and begins working for the British Secret Service.Danger Man **James Bond marries Tracy di Vicenzo. Tragically, she is murdered by Bond's arch-nemesis, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, just hours after the wedding. **Leroy "Encyclopaedia" Brown starts solving crimes Donald J. Sobol, Encyclopaedia Brown, Boy Detective **Peter Parker becomes the Amazing Spider-Man. **The Fantastic Four encounter Namor the Sub-Mariner; later, they battle Doctor Doom for the first time. **Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk. **In Copenhagen, a high-ranking Soviet intelligence officer defects to the West with his wife and daughter. He informs the CIA that the Soviets are positioning missiles in Cuba. André Devereaux, a French agent, is assigned to further investigate the matter. His mission leads him first to New York City, then to Cuba. While events lead up to the Cuban Missile Crisis, Devereaux' personal life takes several turns for the worse Topaz **The Strangelove Incident nearly leads to nuclear war between USSR and US after President Merkin Muffley orders a blockade of Cuba.Doctor Strangelove; Or, How I Learnt to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb **Illya Kuryakin is recruited by U.N.C.L.E. *1963 **U.N.C.L.E. agents Ilya Kuryakin and Napoleon Solo begin their ongoing battle against the forces of THRUSH. **The events of Fleming's You Only Live Twice and The Man With the Golden Gun **Dana Scully is born. **Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright start travelling with the Doctor and Susan Foreman Doctor Who serial- An Unearthly Child **The birds of Bodega Bay become increasingly aggressive and soon every human being around comes under attack The Birds. **Dr. Stephen Strange, now healed and given a wide range of abilities, returns to New York City and begins work as the occult detective "Dr. Strange". **Famous Lunar landing of Project Apollo. **The Superhero Group "The Seven Stars" is founded, consisting of Vull the Invisible, Captain Universe, Mars Man **'November 10': President John F. Kennedy states that "the high office of President has been used to ferment a plot to destroy the American's freedom, and before I leave office I must inform the citizen of his plight". This remark angers the Illuminati, whom it is referencing. *1964 **''23rd February''. Dana Scully is born. **Birth of James Bond's and Kissy Suzuki's son, James Suzuki. **First Spacefleet base on the Moon is established. Long-range spaceships are developed for expedition to Mars. **''Autumn''. Jerry Cornelius investigates the mysterious town of Alphaville Jean-Marc Lofficier, J.C. in Alphaville. *1964 **The end of the world almost occurs when the Russian 'Doomsday Device' is inadvertantly activated by the American Brigadier General Jack D. Ripper, and his misinformed Bomber Commander, Major T.J. Kong. *1965 **The Illuminati finish tracking those who receive a smallpox vaccine. From this they are able to build a database of the genetic codes of nearly all citizens of the United States and much of the rest of the world. **Emma Peel joins John Steed, attempting to defeat the dastardly Sir August de Winter, ushering in a new era for the Avengers. *1966 **John Drake resigns from British Intelligence, only to be abducted and taken to The Village The Prisoner. **The brilliant scientist Prof. Hemming discovers an important modification to Einstein’s Relativity theory opening up the way for the development of Impulse Wave Theory. **Ford Prefect comes from Betelgeuse to Earth. **Michael Armstrong, an esteemed American rocket scientist, defects to East Germany. Sarah Sherman, his assistant and fiancée, reluctantly follows him. Armstrong is actually a double agent but the Stasi is determined to keep him within the East German borders Torn Curtain **The First Doctor and companions prevent the supercomputer WOTAN from conquering the world. **''Autumn''. First recorded adventure of Arsene Lupin III. *1967 **Admiral Fred asks The Rutles to help save Pepperland The Yellow Submarine. **Doctor Evil escapes capture and enters cryogenic stasis; Austin Powers is frozen to await his return Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. **First permanent Spacefleet base on Mars. **Number Six encounters a mysterious individual known only as "the Doctor" Jean-Marc Lofficier, Encounter at Night **Simon Templar locates the creator of mind-transfer technology and spends one night in Number 6's body in order to help Janet Portland Jean-Marc Lofficier, A Change of Mind Revisited *1968 **Tong Si Hung is born. **Physics professor Michael Kane travels to the distant past of Mars. **Jack Carter sorts out family affairs in Newcastle Ted Lewis, Jack's Return Home **After a "shooting star" lands in the Village, bodies begin turning up. Number 6 manages to prevent this, however Jean-Marc Lofficier, The Quatermass Interlude **''Spring''. Jason King and the members of Department S of Interpol begin their investigation into the strange, weird and inexplicable. **Inspector Zenigata and Kogor Akechi pursue Lupin III Lupin III: Pilot Film *1969 **The U.N. discover and evacuate the Village. **New York City’s crime rates spike after the assassination of the crime lord Don Vito Corleone begins a bloody mafia war in the city **Mystery Incorporated is founded. **Project Blue Book is closed by USAF after "Condon Report" concludes that no UFO data has contributed significantly to US national security or scientific progress. Majestic 12 reportedly continues to operate in secret. **Admiral Grosvenor becomes head of Spacefleet. **Emma Peel marries the third 007, who is later killed in a drive-by shooting. 1970s *1970 **''Spring''. In the Cote d'Azur, two playboy millionaires, Lord Brett Sinclair and Danny Wilde, are blackmailed by a retired judge into investigating a crime boss who faked his own death Pilot Episode of The Persuaders **Carl Kolchak has his first encounter with the supernatural Jeff Rice, The Night Stalker **Computers with the ability to automatically sift through massive quantities of information for specific keywords begin operation. **David Sarif is born. **Athene Margoulis is born. *1971 **A reporter for the Rolling Stone, ''Rauol Duke, and his attorney Dr. Gonzo, have a bizarre, drug fuelled encounter in Las Vegas. *1972 **Astronauts Colonel George Taylor, Lieutenant John Landon Lieutenant Thomas, and Lieutenant Maryann Stewart are launched into the first interstellar exploration flight ''Planet of the Apes. **William Taggart is born. **Robots replace women in the Connecticut town of Stepford Ira Levin, The Stepford Wives **''Spring''. Test pilot Steve Austin is transformed into a bionic man Martin Caidin, Cyborg **''Autumn''. Tarzan and his extended family fake their deaths and relocate to Pellucidar. *1973 **Policeman Neil Howie travels to Summerisle, in Scotland, to investigate the disappearance of a young girl. However, things quickly take a stranger turn The Wicker Man. **Hugh Darrow is born in Blackheath, South London. **Hurricane Carmen ravages the Gulf States. A single shrimping boat belonging to a Forrest Gump is undamaged, spurring the rise of the Bubba Gump Shrimp Company Forrest Gump. **London policeman Sam Tyler is thrown back in time from 2006 Life on Mars **'July': David Rockefeller forms the Trilateral Commission. *1974 **Hercule Poirot dies Curtain: Poirot's Last Case. **The fourth 007 faces Francisco Scaramanga The Man With the Golden Gun. *1975 **Lady Lara Croft is born. **A huge white shark eats people near Amity Island The Man With the Golden Gun **Kilgore Trout publishes his science fiction epic, Venus of the Half-Shell. **The newly-regenerated Third Doctor is exiled to 20th century Earth as punishment by the Time Lords indefinitely. He becomes scientific advisor to UNIT and takes on (and later parts ways with) Jo Grant, Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan on his travels into the TARDIS. **The town of Jerusalem's Lot, Maine, is infested with Vampires. *1976 **Forrest Gump begins his run across America. **Lord Gabriel XIII employs four detectives to capture Lupin III Episode of Lupin III, Part II: The Case of the Risible Detectives *1977 **Aliens visit Devils Tower in Wyoming Close Encounters of the Third Kind **The fourth 007 teams up with Soviet agent Triple X to investigate a theft of nuclear missile submarines. **Tai Yong Medical is founded in Shanghai, as a designer/manufacturer of silicon prosthetic limbs. **Lupin III apparently becomes infected with Hyde's Disease Episode of Lupin III, Part II: Crude Reproduction, Perfect Frame **Upon retirement, John Steed is taken to the Village. He and Peel restore John Drake to sanity, and escape Jean-Marc Lofficier, Acid Test. **Albino Lamberto becomes Pope John Paul I, but is killed 33 days after ascending to the Papacy by members of the mafia after he expressed the intention of investigating and planning reforms of the Vatican Bank. **Admiral Grosvenor retires from Spacefleet. **Lupin III jousts with French Inspector Clouseau in order to steal the Pink Panther diamond Episode of Lupin III, Part II: My Birthday Pursuit *1978 **An Australian professor develops the first safe effective sensorineural biotechnology that directly connects electronic technology to physiological contact within the central nervous system. With the help of this new technology, his patient becomes the first human in the world to receive a multi-channel cochlear implant after losing his hearing from injuries sustained to the head. The implantation proves to successfully give him the ability to regain partial hearing and pitch perception. **Lupin III fails in stealing Solomon's Eye due to the intervention of Lt. Columbo's son, Boronco Episode of Lupin III, Part II: You're Sapphired! **Dick Grayson retires as the second Batman. **John Steed assits Joe Hardy in finding his brother. **Emmanuelle Poirot, granddaughter of Hercule Poirot, gets into a fight with Fujiko Mine Episode of Lupin III, Part II: Emmnauelle in Bangkok **Writer Jack Torrence goes mad when staying at the Overlook Hotel Stephen King, The Shining *1979 **Bruce Wayne Jr. becomes the third Batman. **James Hacker becomes cabinet minister for the Department of Administrative Affairs. **The Fourth Doctor becomes involved in thwarting a plot to steal the Mona Lisa (in actuality a portrait of 'Orlando' in female form), only to find far more complicated schemes afoot. 1980s *1980 **NSA designs the Echelon system by interconnecting all SIGINT information gathering computers in the UKUSA agreement into an integrated whole. **A permanent base is established on the moon, as an international facility. **Harry Potter, the Antichrist whose coming has long been foretold, is born to parents James and Lily Potter. **Musicians Jake and Elwood Blues cause millions of dollars worth of damage during a series of misadventures they justified as a 'Mission from God'. *1981 **On September 3rd, the world is destroyed by a Vogon Constructor Fleet. However, the dolphins save humanity, by changing the space-time continuum. *1982 **''October''. Fu Manchu dies. **Robots with the Positronic Brain are built. **A matter -emulating and -consuming extra-terrestrial is found in the Antarctic ice, and is contained and refrozen by a group of American scientists The Thing **Children rescue a loveable alien E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. **The Falklands war occurs this year, which results in the creation of Belltower Associates in the United Kingdom some years later. *1983 **James Bond and Napoleon Solo meet in Las Vegas The Fifteen Years Later Affair, A "The Man from U.N.C.L.E." film **Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore form the Ghostbusters Ghostbusters. **John Steed changes his surname to Raleigh, and becomes the head of U.N.C.L.E's New York headquarters. **The Grand High Witch, Evangeline Ernst, is killed in a hotel in London. *1984 **Early Majestic 12 documents are leaked to UFO investigators. These documents are quickly denounced as hoaxes. **James Hacker becomes British Prime Minister. **The Ghostbusters go up against Cthulhu An episode of The Real Ghostbusters called The Collect Call of Cthulhu. **A group of Gremlins terrorise a small town in America Gremlins **Cannibal Hannibal Lecter is active Thomas Harris, Silence of the Lambs *1985 **The Picus Group is formed by Sir Martin Darrow. **Marty McFly travels to 1955 via Doctor Emmett L. Brown's time machine. **The immortal Kane, who now has the ability to travel to alternate realities, seeks a powerful device to help fight or counteract his enemies Karl Edward Wagner, The Gothic Touch **Birth of John Connor. **A group of retirees in Florida, USA, are rejuvenated by Alien technology. **''Christmas Day.'' US Boxer Rocky Balboa versus Soviet heavyweight Ivan Drago. *1986 **Fox Mulder joins the FBI. **The SS Layton, and a group of young pilots inculding Lt. Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell, clash with a mysterious squadron of MiG-28s (though possibly Soviet) in the Indian Ocean. *1987 **The Greatest Storm of the Century strikes Southern England. **Dan Dare joins Spacefleet as a Cadet Navigator. **Jack Ryan saves The Prince and Princess of Wales from the Irish Ulster Liberation Army (ULA). *1988 **An FBI agent is drawn into the clash of the Nine Unknown and Mr. Am via their proxies, the Black Lodge and the White Lodge, in a series of murders in America's Pacific Northwest David Lynch, Twin Peaks *1989 **''May''. Fox Mulder meets John Fitzgerald Byers, Richard "Ringo" Langley and Melvin Frohike for the first time. The three would go on to form the Lone Gunmen Episode of The X-Files called Unusual Suspects **''December''. The Ghostbusters reform Ghostbusters II. 1990s *1990 **Bob Page is born. **Qumar, under Saddam Hussein, invades and annexes the nearby neighbour of Qumran, prompting the United States, Salouf, and others, to intervene, starting the Persian Gulf War. **Millionare Edward Lewis grooms Los Angeles prostitute Vivian Ward into a high-class socialite. *1991 **Albert Digby becomes Dan Dare's batman. **Thelma Dickinson and Louise Sawyer share a fateful road trip. *1992 **FBI Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully begin working in the X-Files section. **Weatherman Phil Conners, while staying in Punxsuwtawney, repeats the same day for over eight years. **Dan Dare becomes a Colonel. *1993 **The Jurassic Park is constructed at Isla Nublar. *Adam Jensen is born. **Gabriel Walker becomes embroiled in a failed heist attempt by the sadistic ex-Military Intelligence officer Eric Qualen. *1994 **Dan Dare becomes Spacefleet's chief pilot. **Harry Palmer briefly comes out of retirement ''Bullet To Beijing *1995 **Emma Peel becomes the new M. **Not long after Peel's appointment, the fifth man to take the 'Bond' codename battles British defector Alec Trevelyan in Jamaica, preventing him from utilizing the so-called 'Goldeneye' weapon. *1996 **Underground Fight Clubs launch Project Mayhem, which destroys credit card records in Miami on an attack at corporate America. **Cyberdyne Systems founded. **War between Northern and Southern Venus. *1997 **HAL 9000 is activated. **B5 thwarts the crazed intentions of media mogul Elliot Carver, and his attempt to ignite a war between United Kingdom and China. *1998 **Gojira emerges after 44 years away and attacks New York City, but Japanese authorities have their doubts over whether it was the same creature that they had dealt with years before. *1999 **Oliver Haddo, possessing the wizarding school administrator Tom Riddle, attempts to cultivate the Antichrist. The plan backfires terribly, as the boy chosen for the task rebels and destroys the school before beheading Haddo and going into hiding. **The strange case of the innocent young medium Cole Sear is recorded. **B5 battles the petroleum heiress Elektra King, preventing the mad businesswoman from destroying Istanbul. 21st Century and later 2000s *2000 **Efficient international flight has been achieved by fleets of dirigibles, controlled by the Aerial Board of Control. **A large antimatter explosion occurs above Vatican City amidst the Papal Elections Dan Brown, Angels and Demons. **Josiah Bartlet The West Wing wins the 2000 American Presidential Elections. However, before his departure, President Jack Ryan creates The Campus, a top-secret counter-terrorism agency. *2001 **An extra-terrestrial obelisk is found on the moon, prompting an investigation flight to Jupiter, which is sabotaged by HAL 9000 2001: A Space Odyssey. **Terrorists, founded by Qumari Al-Asad The West Wing, attack the World Trade Centre in New York. **Lady Lara Croft discovers the Triangle of Life Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. **Dr. Evil and Austin Power prevent Goldmember, having travelled from 1975, from destroying polar ice caps Austin Powers in Goldmember. **Jacques Saunière, the curator of the Louvre, is murdered Dan Brown, The Da Vinci Code. **Jack Bauer begins work in the Los Angeles anti-terrorism unit 24. *2002 **First artificial intelligence seen in GLaDOS system of Aperture Science Laboratories Portal. *2003 **USA invades Qumar in response to reports of weapons of mass destruction as well as to depose Al-Asad The West Wing. The Qumari capital of Agrabah Aladdin is captured in April by American and allied troops. **Lady Lara Croft finds Pandora's box in Africa Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. **Work on the Genetic Lifeform Component of GLaDOS is completed. GLaDOS is activated during Aperture Science’s first annual Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day, and immediately takes over the facility, killing most of the occupants of the Facility with neurotoxin. However, GLaDOS is fitted with a morality core ensuring some restriction on her power. Chell is taken prisoner at this time, spending her adolescence imprisoned in the Facility. **The Black Mesa Incident. An experiment at the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico goes awry, resulting in a resonance cascade that rips a hole between Earth and the dimension of Xen, allowing alien creatures to invade the Facility. Eventually, the portal is sealed and the entire Facility destroyed by a thermonuclear bomb. **The Laws of Robotics are put into place, due to the aforementioned Aperture Scandal Isaac Asimov, I, Robot. *2004 **Al-Asad is assassinated. **Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 disappears over the Pacific. **Katherine Solomon successfully weighs the human soul Dan Brown, The Lost Symbol. **Former US Special Forces operative Jack Carver battles the Dr. Moreau-esque figure named Krieger in the South Pacific. *2005 **Weyland-Yutani is created Aliens. **A worldwide state of alert is triggered when an Alien spacecraft lands in the Thames river in London. This situation ends with the temporary destruction of parliamentary residence 10 Downing Street. **Project Echelon, a global surveillance system designed to monitor all net traffic, is reportedly relocated to Area 51. *2006 **Alexander Luthor goes into hiding after his covert alliance with Darkseid is exposed following a battle with Superman with the help of other superheroes. His Vice President, Pete Ross, assumes the presidency. Ross resigns soon after, setting up elections that see Josiah Bartlet reelected. **Qumran invades Qumar under the pretext of sending aid to quash growing rebellion. Qumranian forces liberate Agrabah and install a puppet government **Islamic fundamentalists attack four suburban malls in the United States, prompting an American operation to flush out the cells’ leaders in Europe. *2007 **Tracer Tong is born *2008 **The arms dealer known as 'The Jackal' fuels a bloody civil war in Central Africa. *2009 **David Palmer becomes the first African-American President of the United States of America. **The Antichrist, a degenerate known as Harry Potter, is defeated by the entity known as Mary Poppins. **Brian Green becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. **Disgraced lawyer Jeffrey Winger fatefully enrols at the Greendale Community College. 2010s *2010 **David Bowman, now a magnetic being, returns to Earth, and later on merges with HAL 9000. Jupiter explodes, forming Lucifer, a small sun. *2011 **The reactivation of the Earth’s magical ley lines, combined with the dimensional instability caused by the previous Black Mesa Incident create devastating portal storms, attracting the interest of the Combine, an inter-dimensional alien empire. The resulting Seven Hour War between Earth and the Combine ends with Earth being placed under the hegemony of the Combine Empire. **Chell begins testing in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. She eventually escapes from the watchful eyes of GLaDOS and ultimately destroys her, along with much of the facility. Her escape is hampered, however, as she is recovered by the Party Escort Bot and placed in stasis within the facility. *2012 **The wreck of the Titan is resurrected from the ocean floor. **Iran invades Qumar under the pretext of sending aid to quash growing rebellion. Iranian forces liberate Agrabah and install a puppet government. *2013 **LIMB Clinic is created. **The Tyrell Corporation is created. *2015 **Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett L. Brown travel forward in time from the year 1985 to the year 2015. **Robocop is deployed to fight crime in the economically depressed city of Detroit. *2016 **Upon the death of his father, Kit Walker takes up the role of 23rd Phantom. *2018 **Paul Denton is born. **Adam Jensen joins the DPD's SWAT team, under the command of Captain Quincy Durant. **A containment breach occurs in Omega Ranch, allowing a modified variant of the H5N1 avian flu virus to escape into the atmosphere, killing hundreds of thousands of people. VersaLife and its corporate partners subsequently cut all ties with the facility. *2019 **New York City, Gotham and Metropolis, along with the rest of New Jersey and Delaware and parts of Maryland and Connecticut, becomes Mega-City One. *Belltower Associates, an umbrella group of private military contractors, institutes their new augmentation program, Plan Infinity. The Program offers soldiers immediate augmentations while deferring payment for as long as they remain active employees of Belltower. 2020s *2020 **Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher heads the first manned Earth-Saturn-Titan probe Star Trek, episode Tomorrow is Yesterday **Planetary Baseball League legend Buck Bokai plays for two seasons with the Gotham City Bats. **A cloning facility near Yucca, Arizona, is destroyed, freeing all of its inhabitants. *2021 **The issue of whether androids can feel emotions, and whether it is right to kill an android, is raised Philip K. Dick, Do Androids Dream of Electronic Sheep?. *2022 **The Soylent Green Scandal occurs Soylent Green **Birth of the 24th Phantom. *2023 **Five year old Paul Denton is chosen as a test subject and cloned. *2024 **The diaries of the Right Honourable James Hacker are published. **The 23rd Phantom dies in the Great Train Wreck of Metropia. *2026 **In California, robotically-controlled houses run like clockwork (cooking, cleaning, garden sprinkling), even after their inhabitants are gone. Ray Bradbury, There Will Come Soft Rains **The city of Metropolis is destroyed Metropolis. *2027 **The use of the T-800 line of robots becomes widespread Terminator **Sarif Industries' headquarters in Detroit is attacked by the Tyrants. Research on a next-generation augmentation, the Typhoon is destroyed. **Adam Jensen receives life-saving mechanical augmentations following this attack. **Joshua Korbin, a member of the New Sons of Freedom bombs the Capitol building of the state of Washington in Olympia. Simultaneously, his organization calls for the Pacific Northwest to secede from the US. **Lawrence Barrett is killed by Adam Jensen. **Tracer Tong escapes Hengsha for Hong Kong. **Yelena Fedorova is killed by Adam Jensen. **Jaron Namir is killed by Adam Jensen. **Hugh Darrow invites hundreds of influential people to Panchaea's grand opening. On live television, he activates a signal that sends all augmented people into a hallucinogenic rage, resulting in the Aug Incident. **Megan Reed joins the Illuminati, and works with them on a project involving "nanite-virus chimera". *2029 **'March 17': JC Denton is born. 2030s *2030 **The beginning of the Dark Age of Space Development. Much of the most advanced technological innovations in space travel are lost in the chaos on Earth. **First Mercury expedition. **At an unknown time between 2031 and 2035 Majestic 12 executes a coup against the Illuminati. 2040s *2040 **Kit Walker becomes the 24th Phantom and operates for several years. *2042 **National Secessionist Forces are formed *2047 **Tracer Tong begins working on the AI project named Ava Johnson. **Daniel Weinreb leaves Iowa for New York City, where he attempts astral projection. He also has dreams of becoming a musician Thomas M. Disch, On Wings of Song. 2050s *2051 **Paul Denton becomes the first successfully nano-augmented human."Deus Ex" **Silhouette sabotages the Internet broadcast of the World Cup by inserting 20th century style advertisements mocking the excesses of mechanical augmentation and UNATCO."Deus Ex" **Investigator Arthur Wimsey investigates the theft of an extraterrestial artefact from the Louvre Robert Sheckley, The Paris-Ganymede Clock **The Statue of Liberty is destroyed, UNATCO frames Silhouette."Deus Ex" **The Gray Death plague begins."Deus Ex" **Gary Savage's scientists escape from Area 51. They destroy the Universal Constructor and steal the technology."Deus Ex" **JC Denton joins UNATCO and (officially) becomes the second nano-augmented human."Deus Ex" *2055 **JC Denton merges with Helios. The process overloads the Aquinas Router, triggering an explosion which kills Bob Page and destroys the global communication network. This results in the Collapse, the worst economic disaster in history, and a new Dark Age. Countries disintegrate overnight, plunging the world into chaos. **World War III starts. **Unable to control the power of Helios, JC Denton is isolated in Antarctica and falls into a prolonged coma. 2060s * 2063 ** Zephram Cochrane achieves humanity's first faster-than-light flight on the Phoenix, entering the Earth into the interstellar community Star Trek episode: Metamorphosis 2070s *2070 **Mr. Am, posing as "John Gribardson," travels back in time to 14,000 B.C.E., leaving his wife behind in cryogenic sleep. **The Second Doctor thwarts a Cyberman plan to destroy the earth by altering its weather. *2071 **The WTO charter with Seattle is ratified. Rioting breaks out and plagues the city for several days. **The first human expedition to Mars is completed, with the words "Mankind is now the inhabitant of two worlds" broadcast in both English and Spanish. Conspiracy theorists contend that the landing was staged. *2072 **With no practical uses, mechanical augmentation is made completely obsolete due to its inferiority to nano-augmentation, which is now common. **Chicago is destroyed in a terrorist attack by the Knights Templar. The Chicago Tarsus Academy evacuates Alex Denton, Billie Adams, and several high-ranking staff members to the Seattle Tarsus Academy. **The Mag Rail is finalized. **Alex Denton awakens JC Denton from his coma. **Alex Denton murders every possible leader of humanity in 2072 and corrupts Helios before uploading it, causing the global network to collapse **The WTO and Order Church collapse **The Knights Templar Collapse **Apostle Corp collapses *2075 **Living on the moon finally becomes popular Robert A. Heinlein The Moon is a Harsh Mistress. *2077 **A giant meteorite hits Eastern Italy. This leads to other encounters with alien star ships Arthur C. Clarke, Rendezvous with Rama. 2080s *2081 **Birth of Elroy Jetson. 2090s *2092 **The Culture contacts Earth for the first time. **A plague that has spread across Europe and America now reaches England. People come from America to plunder Europe. Some Europeans escape to Switzerland, but eventually die of typhus Mary Shelley, The Last Man. *2094 **Another colonisation of Mars occurs. *2097 **Zephram Cochrane develops the warp drive. **Earth makes contact with the Vulcans. 22nd Century 2100s *2103 **Mars is completely colonized. 2110s *2111 **Birth of Jonathan Archer, captain of the Enterprise, NX-01 *2117 **A suburb in San Francisco becomes the world's first purely teleportation-based community. 2140s *2140 **Mr. Am is at long last reunited with his wife "Jane." The pair leave for the stars *2144 **First major colonisation of Venus. 2150s *2151 **Skynet and the robots are defeated. Matrix pulled off-line. Governments reform. **European Union of Nations are formed. **Earth’s first Warp 5-capable ship, the Enterprise is launched, captained by Jonathan Archer. *2153 **7 million people are killed with the use of the Xindi superweapon prototype, cutting a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela. *2156 **Earth-Romulan War, Earth heavily damaged. Ends in stalemate with the Battle of Cheron, a Federation victory. **Reestablishment of the Daedalus-Class starship. 2160s *2161 **The United Federation of Planets is incorporated. *2164 **The Daleks invade Earth. *2169 **Pickman Carter uses strange means in repelling the Mongol hordes from Australia. 2170s *2174 **The Daleks are repulsed from Earth by the First Doctor. *2175 **Earth’s environment stabilized by adjusting Gulf Stream, results in drastically lower coastlines as ice caps are reformed. 23rd Century *2228 **In America, black people and white people are once more prohibited to be together. *2230 **Spock of Vulcan is born. *2233 **James T. Kirk is born. *2245 **A new Enterprise, this time a Constitution-class vessel, is launched. *2250 The Enterprise is refitted and set out on a 5-year mission under Captain Christopher Pike. *2263 **The Great Evil appears, but is destroyed by the advent of the Fifth Element, love. *2264 **James T. Kirk leads the Enterprise on its third 5-year mission. *2285 **The Enterprise is destroyed to keep it from Klingon control. 24th Century *2305 **Birth of Jean-Luc Picard. *2332 **Birth of Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko in New Orleans. *2335 **Captain Kathryn Janeway is born in Indiana. *2357 **Worf becomes the first Klingon to attend Starfleet Command. *2366 **The human colony in the in the Delta Rana system are attacked with no warning by the Husnock. Mr. Am's wife is killed in the attack. Mr. Am, horrified and heartbroken, erases the entire Husnock race from existence. The Federation star ship Enterprise arrives and forces Mr. Am to confront what he has done. Mr. Am leaves for the stars, possibly to rejoin the Q Continuum Michael Wagner, "The Survivors". *2375 **The Breen raid Earth, causing damage to San Francisco, Beijing, Paris and New York City and damaging Starfleet Academy; 22 million people die. *2381 **The population of the Earth has reached 75 billion people. To compensate for this, thousand-floor skyscrapers are built. 25th Century *2419 **Buck Rodgers awakens from his coma. *2491 **Buck Rodgers begins adventuring. 26th Century *2500 **Earth’s Monument is discovered in Olduvai Gorge, Africa. **Ulysses Merou leaves Earth for outer space. *2540 **Normal reproduction has been discontinued; babies now grow in glass tubes. **Arrival of John the Savage in London. 31st Century *3001 **The mysterious black monoliths begin multiplying, with the intent of destroying humanity. ****A virus engineered by Terran scientists destroys all Monoliths in the Sol-Lucifer System. *3017 **Research and security teams journey to the star Mote. Once there they encounter Moties, who are sequential hermaphrodites. 32nd Century *3100 **Burundi’s Fever, more properly known as Mnemonic Plague, ravages the older colonies, causing the inhabitants thereof to forget their origins. *3172 **Political power is split across the galaxy. 41st Century *4021 **The Outer Colonies declare their independence from Earth. Earth is severely damaged in the Battle of Earth, known on the planet as the Sixty Minute War. Distant Future *12,005 **The New Roman Empire is established on Earth. *12,200 **Radiation levels in the Andromeda Galaxy are expected to reach intolerably high levels, according to scientists of the Kelvan Empire. *50,000 **The androids of planet Mudd will cease to function. *802,701 **The Time Traveller encounters a garden world and sees Humanity has divided into the meek Eloi on the surface and the subdwelling, cannibalistic Morlocks H. G. Wells, The Time Machine. *2,000,000 **Nella Daren's projected star model is either proved or disproved. *c. 3,000,000 **The last survivor of the human race, David Lister, awakes on the Red Dwarf Red Dwarf. *10,000,000 **All human history between AD 1 and AD 1,000,000 will be forgotten this year. *18,000,000 **A "half-plastic denizen" of the interior of a planet beyond Pluto is among those that exchanges mind with the Great Race of Yith. *30,000,000 **The Time Traveler stops on a shoreline, finding a dark world where intelligent life is wiped out, the day/night sequence has vanished, the air thinner, and the Moon gone. Shivering, and with darkness and falling snow, he stares as a solar eclipse begins - and a single football-shaped creature hops about near him. *50,000,000 **After humanity's final extinction, an insect-like race arises on Earth and becomes the dominant species. They are possessed by the Great Race of Yith, who have been forced to leave their previous home on a planet near Taurus. At some point in the future, this race will also die out, and the Yithians will be forced to relocate again to Mercury, taking over the bodies of a plant-race living there. After 50,000,000 ;?? :Sandtrout are brought to water-rich Arrakis and begin desertification. Sandtrout-sandworm-melange cycle begins. ;?? :The Old Empire is formed from the populated planets. ;2200 BG :Arn Eklo, Kwyna, Vidad and others become Cogitors. Some follow Vidad to Hessra to contemplate the universe or become hermit philosophers on inhabited worlds ;?? :Following the Second Interspace Migrations, the Jews hide their identity from the non-Jews ;?? :Schism in the Buddislamic religion: Zensunnis and Zenshiites break from each other ;?? :Zensunnis and Zenshiites leave the non-Buddislamics and migrate outside the borders of the Old Empire ;1381 BG :The Zensunni break away from the religion of Maometh. ;?? :During the rule of Shakkad the Wise the scholar Yanshuph Ashkoko discovers the spice melange on Arrakis. Later Shakkad himself claims credit for this. ;?? :Scientists arrive on Arrakis to assess it for future colonization. Botanical testing stations are established on the planet ;1287 BG :Tlaloc fails to bring the Old Empire out of her slumber. 20 people (Titans) set out to conquer the Empire with him. Barbarossa reprograms computers giving them human aggression and hunger for power. With his aid the Old Empire falls. :Some systems on the edge of the Empire resist and found the League of Nobles led by Salusa Secundus. Scientists abandon Arrakis. ;1280 BG :Tlaloc dies. Agamemnon and other Titans have themselves transformed to cymeks. ;1192 BG :The First Hrethgir Rebellion on Walgis. Xerxes trusts keeping the order on his planets completely to the local computer network. ;1183 BG :Ajax, lord of Walgis crushes the rebellion and exterminates the populace. Outraged by the massacre, his mate Hecate transfers her brain into a deepspace vessel and disappears. ;1182 BG :Xerxes' network seizes control over Ix. Omnius, the AI, establishes the Synchronized Worlds over the Titan-worlds. The Titans are made his servants. :AI computers are prohibited in the League of Nobles, and the use of less sophisticated computers is strictly limited. :Omnius launches against the League of Nobles. Buddislamics believe the rise of thinking machines to power is the Kralizec of prophecies and flee, mainly to the Unallied Planets. Later Buddislamic slaves are introduced on some League planets. ;c. 1082 BG :Barbarossa creates Beowulf. ;603 BG :Omnius launches an unsuccessful attack against Chusuk. ;400 BG :The Sorceresses of Rossak begin to keep detailed breeding records, starting the future Kwisatz Haderach program. ;377 BG :Discovery of a Muadru runestone on an empty planet ;358 BG :Birth of Abdel ;303 BG :Last massive assault of the machines for the next 100 years ;277 BG :Ginaz soldiers find Chirox in a shipwreck. They reprogram it and begin using it for combat practices ;250 BG :Birth of Manion Butler ;247 BG :Birth of Livia Butler ;236 BG :Birth of Piers Harkonnen ;234 BG :Birth of Iblis Ginjo ;228 BG :Birth of Aurelius Venport ;226 BG :Birth of Heoma ;225 BG :Hecate secretly returns to human space and begins to watch the war between Omnius and the League of Nobles. ;224 BG :Marriage of Manion Butler and Livia. Birth of Camie Boro, descendant of the last Emperor of the Old Empire ;223 BG :Birth of Vorian Atreides and Xavier Harkonnen ;221 BG :Birth of Serena Butler ;219 BG :Birth of Octa and Fredo Butler ;218 BG :Birth of Norma Cenva and Selim Wormrider ;217 BG :Ulf and Katarina Harkonnen are attacked by Agamemnon while en route to Salusa Secundus. Piers crashes on Caladan and presumed lost thenceforth ;214 BG :Birth of Mahmad ;211 BG :Birth of Vergyl Tantor, Ishmael and Kalem Vazz ;210 BG :Death of Conquee Cenva. Selim is lost in the desert for two days. ;206 BG :Death of Fredo Butler. Xavier receives the legal entitlement to the original Harkonnen holdings ;205 BG :Serena Butler leads a relief team to the Unallied Planet of Caladan, where thousands of refugees from the Synchronized Worlds fled. ;204 BG :Xavier Harkonnen becomes a Salusan Militia officer. Serena Butler delivers 3 transports of medical supplies to closed-off Tlulax, suffering from mysterious diseases. ;203 BG :Tio Holtzman invents the Scrambler web which fails to protect the attack of the thinking machines against Salusa Secundus. Naib Dhartha exiles Selim from his village but he discovers how to ride the sandworms of Arrakis. Erasmus is transferred from Corrin to Earth. Omnius conquers Giedi Prime and then he dispatches thousands of deepspace probes into the galaxy to establish machine bases. Holtzman invites Norma Cenva to work with him on Poritrin and she invents the suspensors. Tlulaxa slavers capture Ishmael on Harmonthep and sell him on Poritrin. Serena is captured and becomes a slave of Erasmus while the League liberates Giedi Prime. Death of Heoma and Barbarossa. ;202 BG :Xavier Harkonnen and Octa Butler get married. On Arrakis, Tuk Keedair realizes that the spice may be of value. Holtzman invents the protecting shield. Birth of Manion the Innocent. Vorian and Seurat have their seventh mission on Walgis and encounter an asteroid field that damages the Dream Voyager ;201 BG :Birth of Roella Harkonnen. Erasmus kills the baby Manion. Revolt breaks out on Earth were Ajax is killed. The First slave revolt of Poritrin is suppressed and Bel Moulay executed. Tuk Keedair and Aurelius Venport found VenKee corporation and introduce melange to the League. Vorian Atreides, Serena Butler and Iblis Ginjo flee to Salusa Secundus. Juno kills Eklo and the Titans exterminate all human populace of Earth. :Birth of Leronica Tergiet. ;200 BG :The League of Nobles starts the Butlerian Jihad against the thinking machines. Using atomics, the League wipes out the thinking machines of Earth. The nuclear attack renders Earth uninhabitable for centuries ;199 BG :Birth of Omilia Harkonnen ;198 BG :Bela Tegeuse is the first Synchronized World the Army of the Jihad attacks. The skirmish is inconclusive and Jihad retreats. ;197 BG :Corrin-Omnius sends a heavy fleet to Salusa Secundus, but the Army of the Jihad rebuffs them. Vorian Atreides returns to Bela Tegeuse and discovers that the thinking machines have rebuilt it. :Jafar joins the exiled Selim. Later many follow his example, making Selim’s outlaw band grow. ;196 BG :Vorian Atreides is promoted to Segundo, First Grade. Birth of Jool Noret. Tio Holtzman introduces the flicker and fire technique for his shields. ;195 BG :The Army of the Jihad attempts to free the population from the Synchronized World Honru but Omnius uses suicide robot ships that wipe out the whole Jihad fleet. Over 500000 free humans are killed. :Aliid is separated from his family ;194 BG :Vergyl joins the military. ;193 BG :”Jipol”(Jihad Police) is officially established, lead by Yorek Thurr. :In a political marriage Iblis Ginjo marries Camie Boro. ;192 BG :Ginaz mercenaries offer their services to the Jihad as independent warriors. :Birth of Tambir Boro-Ginjo, son of Iblis Ginjo and Camie Boro. ;191 BG :7 League representatives – political rivals or people enemies of Iblis Ginjo – are implicated as machine spies and interrogated by Jipol. Grand Patriarch Ginjo creates the “Seraphim” to protect Serena Butler. :Ishmael and Ozza get married. ;190 BG :Manion Butler retires as Viceroy. Serena Butler is voted in as “interim Viceroy”. Vergyl Tantor marries Sheel. Birth of Aquis Boro-Ginjo. :Birth of Chamal, daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. ;189 BG :Thinking machines conquer Ellram. :Unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. ;188 BG :Machines attack Peridot Colony. The Army of the Jihad drives back the machines who follow a scorched-earth policy, and the colony is ultimately destroyed. Vergyl meets Chirox. Fateful enthusiastic attack against Corrin. Birth of Falina, second daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. ;187 BG :Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo proposes the “Jihad Council” to runs the war and administer both domestic (Jipol) and foreign (Army of the Jihad) affairs. The memorial of the Jihadi martyrs begin on Zimia and Giedi City ;185 BG :Xavier Harkonnen and Vorian Atreides are both promoted to the rank of Primero. Norma Cenva moves from Holtzman's mansion to her secluded private laboratory and begins to work on Holtzman’s original field equations to find a way to fold space. Birth of Gilbertus ALbans. ;184 BG :Three Unallied Planets are conquered by machine forces, to be used as bases of operations for their expansion. The machines adapt to human trickery and the captive Earth-Omnius becomes outdated ;183 BG :Death of Lucille Tantor. Birth of Rellon Boro-Ginjo ;181 BG :Two more Unallied Planets – Tyndall and Bellos – fall to machine domination. ;180 BG :Death of Mahmad. Zon Noret fights on board a besieged machine ship where he is injured ;179 BG :Vorian Atreides proposes that the Army of the Jihad must defend the Unallied Planets as well as League Worlds. He explains how Omnius is moving, the pattern by which he is taking strategic star systems on the fringe of the League. The proposal passes. ;178 BG :Liberation of Tyndall by a Jihad counterstrike. Jool Noret installs learning algorithms in Chirox, enabling it to develop its own skills when practicing ;177 BG :Battle of IV Anbus, an Unallied Planet. Another unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. Marha joins Selim’s group. Xerxes moves to suppress a rebellion of Ix. Norma Cenva invents the theory of spacefolding. Death of Vergyl Tantor. Death of Zon Noret. ;176 BG :Venport visits Poritrin. Erasmus starts to teach high level machine logic to Gilbertus Albans to prove to Omnius that human intellect can be developed. Assault on Poritrin which is repelled. The Cogitor Kwyna reveals to Serena the true intents of Ginjo and ceases his existence. Keedair sends Rekur Van to Arrakis. Venport proposes to Cenva and leaves for Arrakis to settle the outlaws. Ishmael tried to speak with Niko Bludd. As a consequence he is separated from his family and goes with Aliid to work for Cenva ;175 BG :Vorian Atreides places an Omnius update reprogrammed with false data on the derelict update ship near Earth, and restarts the ship. Starting from Bela Tegeuse, incarnations of Omnius on several Synchronized Worlds suffer major breakdown, victims of his trick. Ginjo and Yorek Thurr leaving from Poritrin, meet Hecate. The Army of the Jihad liberates Ix from the Omnius domination with Hecate’s help. Selim marries Marha. ;174 BG :Chamal marries Rafel. The League installs a station on Caladan and Vorian falls in love with Leronica Tergiet. Birth of Wandra Harkonnen, daughter of Xavier and Octa. The Ivory Tower Cogitors visit Salusa Secundus and Keats is sent as a Secondary. Chamal and Rafel meet Ishmael. Corrin Omnius is corrupted and Erasmus destroys the corrupted Omnius update. Norma Cenva builds the prototype space-folding ship on Poritrin. Niko Bludd and Tio Holtzman cast Norma out from the planet and she is captured by Xerxes. :A slave rebellion starts on Poritrin by Aliid. To escape the slaughter, Ishmael and his Zensunni followers capture Keedair and flee to Arrakis with Norma’s untried ship – the first successful space-folding trip. Slave revolt and destruction of Starda. Death of Dharta and Selim. Venport arrives at Salusa and starts to look for Norma. An immense telekinetic power awakens in Norma Cenva, who destroys Xerxes. The Titans destroy a slave encampment on Ularda. Jool Noret allows Chirox to train Ginaz mercenaries in combat. The city of Bandalong is built on Tlulax. Birth of Quentin Vigar. ;173 BG :Slavers devastate Chusuk and let believe it was done by the Machines. Birth of El'hiim, son of Selim and Marha. Agamemnon, Dante, Juno and several neo-cymeks revolt against Omnius and conquer Bela Tegeuse. Jafar’s outlaws take in the Poritrin Zensunni refugees. Leronica marries Kalem Vazz. Birth of Vorian’s and Leronica’s twin sons, Estes and Kagin. Norma and Aurelius establish a shipyard on Kolhar to produce space-folding ships. Birth of Ticia Cenva, daughter of Zufa and Iblis . The Titans set up a neo-cymek army from the populace of Bela Tegeuse and start a war against Omnius. ;172 BG :Birth of Adrien Venport, son of Norma and Aurelius. ;166 BG :Death of Manion and Livia Butler. The humans of Rhisso planetoid are abducted. Gilbertus obtains life extension ;165 BG :Serena asks Venport to contribute is technology to the Jihad. Vorian and Xavier go to Kolhar. Death of Kalem Vazz. ;164 BG :Aurelius Venport gives the space-folding technology and the Kolhar shipyards to the Jihad’s disposal. Vidad and his colleagues broker peace between Omnius and the League. The war-weary humans want peace in spite of Serena Butler’s and Iblis Ginjo’s protest. Serena Butler travels to Corrin seemingly to negotiate peace, but in truth to die a martyr’s death. She provokes Omnius until she is executed. Serena’s martyrdom gives a new flame to the Jihad. :Zufa Cenva thinks Hecate an enemy and detroys her in a telekinetic blast. Zufa and Aurelius Venport die along with Hecate. Death of Jool Noret. Xavier Harkonnen discovers that Iblis Ginjo and the Tlulaxa have been kidnapping humans in large numbers for years from some planets and using their organs as replacement for jihadis. Xavier sends notice to Vorian Atreides, then kills Iblis and himself. The Titans conquer Richese. Ishmael and Marha get married. The whole truth concerning the Tlulaxa organ scandal is never revealed. Thus history will remember Iblis Ginjo as hero and Harkonnen as traitor. To escape the tainted Harkonnen name Wandra takes the name Butler. Camie Boro becomes Grand Patriarch. ;154 BG :Camie Boro leaves the post of Grand Patriarch to Tambir Boro. ;153 BG :Yorek Thurr, who aspired to become Grand Patriarch fakes his own death and escapes to the Synchronized Worlds. ;152 BG :Birth of Xander Boro-Ginjo, son of Rellon Boro. ;150 BG :Liberation of Parmentier. Quentin Vigar marries Wandra Butler and out of respect for the Butler family takes the name Butler. ;~148 BG :Birth of Mohandas Suk. ;145 BG :Birth of Faykan Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. ;138 BG :Birth of Rikov Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. ;137 BG :Birth of Raquella Berto-Anirul, granddaughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. ;133 BG :Birth of Jimbay Whit. ;132 BG :Birth of Jessica Boro-Ginjo, daughter of Xander Boro-Ginjo. ;129 BG :Swordmaster Borys is enslaved by Omnius during a battle at Ularda. ;126 BG :Birth of Abulurd Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. Wandra suffers a stroke on his birth ;123 BG :Thinking machines unsuccessfully try to reconquer Ix. ;120 BG :Rikov Butler marries Kohe Tantor. ;119 BG :Birth of Rayna Butler, daughter of Rikov and Kohe. ;115 BG :Death of Helmina Berto-Anirul, daughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. ;110 BG :Death of Camie Boro. Xander Boro-Ginjo becomes Grand Patriarch. ;108 BG :Vorian Atreides reveals to Abulurd Butler the true role of Xavier Harkonnen in the Tlulaxa organ scandal. Liberation of Honru. Omnius infects the League Planets with the Omnius Scourge causing the death of billions. Istian Goss graduates as Swordmaster. The Titans escape to Hessra from Omnius’s renewing attacks and kill the Cogitors. Death of Rikov Butler and Kohe Tantor. Rayna Butler starts a fanatic movement named the Cult of Serena which begins to destroy both electronic and mechanical machines. Raquella Berto-Anirul discovers that melange may offer protection agains the Scourge. As a result, spice prospectors begin to swarm to Arrakis. VenKee puts more spice on the market. The Zensunni trading with VenKee, lead by El’hiim move closer to Arrakis City, their lifestyle becoming softer. The Rossak Sorceresses lead by Ticia Cenva begin to collect genetic samples of the virus-endangered humanity’s bloodlines. Abulurd Butler makes Harkonnen his family name. The Corrin-Omnius gathers all robot spaceships to launch a devastating attack against the League of Nobles absorbed with fighting the Demon Scourge. Death of Leronica Tergiet. The League sends the Great Purge fleet against the unprotected Synchronized Worlds and burns all but Corrin with nuclear fire. Learning about the Great Purge the Corrin-Omnius recalls the robot fleet to protect Corrin. The Army of the Jihad draws an inpenetrable blockade around Corrin, trapping the remaining thinking machines. The Jihad is declared officially over. The Demon Scourge slowly burns itself out. 107 BG *Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk establish the Humanities Medical Commission. 106 BG *Vorian proposes a hit against Hessra but is dismissed 103 BG *Quentin Butler retires from the Army of Humanity. *Birth of Jimmak Tero. 100 BG *Faykan Butler marries Jessica Boro-Ginjo. 93 BG *Faykan Butler becomes Interim Viceroy. *Istian Goss becomes a Swordmaster tutor on Ginaz. 88 BG *Slavers begin to harass the Arrakis Zensunni settlements. *Quentin Butler is captured by the Titans. *Norma Cenva discovers the use of melange for spacefolders. *The Rossak Epidemic breaks. Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk travel to there. *Supported by the Cult of Serena, Faykan Butler declares himself Viceroy, and installs a law that prohibits the production of thinking machines. *Yorek Thurr kills Xander Boro-Ginjo. *The Cult of Serena starts to destroy machines on Salusa Secundus and Vidad is killed. *Abulurd Harkonnen kills Yorek Thurr. *Ticia Cenva commits suicide. *Vorian Atreides and Quentin Butler kill the Titans and Quentin Butler is killed. *Chirox is destroyed by Cultists. *The League launches the Battle of Corrin. Omnius draws the Bridge of Hrethgir around Corrin to stop the human fleet but Vorian Atreides launches the attack. Abulurd Harkonnen tries to sabotage him to save the slaves. The Corrin-Omnius broadcasts a copy of itself into space before humanity destroys the last incarnations of Omnius and the thinking machines. *Gilbertus Albans saves the brain of Erasmus from the holocaust. *Adrien Venport founds Foldspace Shipping Company; the spacefolders are navigated by prescience enabled by melange. *To commemorate the Battle of Corrin, Faykan Butler takes the name Corrino, and joining the titles of Grand Patriarch and Viceroy he declares himself the emperor of humanity. *At Vorian Atreides’s suggestion Abulurd Harkonnen is declared a coward and exiled. Abulurd settles on Lankiveil and passes his hatred of Vorian Atreides to the next Harkonnen-generation, which will eventually give birth to enmity between House Atreides and House Harkonnen. *Raquella Berto-Anirul becomes leader of the surviving Sorceresses and founds the Bene Gesserit, to preserve mankind’s genetic heritage. *Ishmael and a group of Zensunni harassed by slavers move to the deep desert of Arrakis. The Zensunni Wanderers adapting to the harsh lifestyle will during the next centuries become the Fremen people. El'hiim and his followers slowly merge with the townfolk of the North Pole of Arrakis. After 88 BG *With the lead of the Cult of Serena, machine destruction hits the inhabited worlds in renewed waves wiping out most of the machine-based technology and also the majority of historical documents. Culture based on the production of highly developed machines survives only on Ix and Richese. 87 BG *End of the last neo-cymeks. Death of Wandra Butler. ??? *Dr. Mohandas Suk founds the Suk Medical School. ??? *The Bene Gesserit lead by Raquella Berto-Anirul founds its Mother School on Wallach IX ??? *The Bene Gesserit Mother Superior brings about a secret agreement with the Jews. ??? *Gilbertus Albans founds the order of Mentats with the help of the Tlulaxa. 1 BG= ~13000 AD *Foldspace Shipping Company takes the name Spacing Guild and monopolizes space commerce, transport and interplanetary banking. *Beginning of the Guild calendar. 1 A.G. '' prologue]] * The Spacing Guild is formed and establishes monopoly on space travel and banking, establishing more uniform and orderly interstellar travel and finance, as well as the imposing of the restrictions of the Guild Peace. * The Golden Lion Throne is set up. * The Royal Houses of the Landsraad are established. * The CHOAM (Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles) is founded. Arrakis becomes the most important planet in the Known Universe, due to the Spice. * The date that the Universal Standard Calendar is centered (11,076 A.D). , the Guild Navigator, from David Lynch's 1984 movie 'Dune']] ;??? *The Great Convention is signed. According to it, the combined power of the Great Houses may destroy anyone who uses atomic power against human beings. ;??? *The Commission of Ecumenical Translators compiles the Orange Catholic Bible on Old Earth. ;??? *Atomic catastrophe caused by House Tantor destroys the ecology of Salusa Secundus. Emperor Hassik III moves the Imperial Throne to Kaitain. Salusa Secundus is made imperial prison planet. ;??? *A Bene Gesserit Sister on Rossak discovers a plant that enables thought-merging. From this date, Sisters working at the Fremen (Sayyadinas) will preserve Zensunni/XD history by thought-merging and memory transfer instead of oral history. ;??? *A deepspace probe of Giedi Prime-Omnibus that had settled on an inhabited planet catches the last radio message of the Corrin-Omnibus that carries a copy of the Evermind and Erasmus. The reincarnating Omnius begins to build a Synchronized Empire. ;9843 AG *Birth of Fondil, son of Emperor Vutier Corrino II. ;9997 AG *Birth of Barbara Mutelli. ;9999 AG *Birth of Elrood IX, son of Emperor Fondil III. ;ELROOD IX, 80th EMPEROR CORRINO ; ;10018 AG *Death of Emperor Fondil III. Elrood Corrino IX ascends the throne. *Birth of Wensicia, daughter of Elrood Corrino and Barbara Mutelli. *During the reign of Elrood IX, Richese is overpowered by Ix in an economic warfare. This leads to the political and economic decline of House Richese. ;10019 AG *Elrood IX marries Barbara Mutelli. ;10020 AG *Birth of Elliott Corrino, son of Elrood IX and Barbara Mutelli. ;10021 AG *Elrood IX murders Elliott. Barbara Mutelli goes insane. Elrood repeatedly impregnates her, has the embryos removed from Barbara and places them in storage for later dynastic emergencies. ;10024 AG *Birth of Yvette Hagal ;10026 AG *Death of Barbara Mutelli. ;10036 AG *Elrood IX marries Yvette Hagal. ;10050 AG *Birth of Alexandra Ecaz ;10070 AG *Birth of Edwina, daughter of Elrood IX and Yvette Hagal. ;~10070 AG * A group of Bene Gesserit sisters working on the Missionaria Protectiva on Arrakis disappear, Reverend Mother Ramallo among them. ;10071 AG *Birth of Habla. ;10075 AG *Death of Yvette Hagal. ;10079 AG *Elrood IX marries Alexandra Ecaz. ;10082 AG *Birth of Wellington Yueh. ;10090 AG *Marriage of Ilban Richese and Edwina Corrino. ;10092 AG *Birth of Fafnir Corrino, son of Elrood IX and Alexandra Ecaz. *Birth of Wanna Marcus ;10095 AG *Birth of Helena Richese, daughter of Ilban and Edwina. ;10098 AG *Alexandra Ecaz disappears. ;10100 AG *Elrood IX marries Habla. ;10110 AG *Birth of Vladimir Harkonnen. ;10112 AG *Wellington Yueh graduates at the Suk School ;10114 AG *House Richese is ousted from its feudal right of governing Arrakis. Dmitri Harkonnen is made siridar governor of Arrakis. *House Richese regains some of its lost prestige due to a marriage between Paulus Atreides and Helena Richese. ;10118 AG *Birth of Hasimir Fenring, the almost successful end-product of the Kwisatz Haderach project. *After nineteen years of childless marriage Elrood IX has one of the frozen embryos from Barbara Mutelli implanted in Habla. ;10119 AG *Habla gives birth to Shaddam, son of Elrood IX and Barbara Mutelli. ;10123 AG *Death of Edwina Corrino. ;~10130 AG *The Ecazi Revolt. Dominic Vernius and Paulus Atreides fight on Elrood IX’s side against the rebels. The rebellion is suppressed. *Birth of the bastard son of Elrood and his concubine Shando Balut. The child is named Tyros Reffa and is adopted by House Taligari ;10132 AG *Birth of Glossu Rabban, first son of Abulurd Harkonnen ;10135 AG * Birth of Gurney Halleck ;10136 AG *Birth of C'tair Pilru and D'murr Pilru ;10138 AG *Marriage of Dominic Vernius and Shando Balut. *Hasimir and Shaddam kill Fafnir Corrino, the crown prince. ;10140 AG *Birth of Leto Atreides, son of Paulus Atreides and Helena Richese. ;10146 AG *Birth of Duncan Idaho. *Death of Dmitri Harkonnen. His son Abulurd, takes the siridar governorship of Arrakis. ;10149 AG :Birth of Bheth Halleck ;10153 AG *Vladimir Harkonnen replaces Abulurd, his half-brother, as governor of Arrakis. Abulurd retires to Lankiveil. *Elrood IX appoints Pardot Kynes planetologist of Arrakis. *Glossu Rabban kills Duncan Idaho’s parents. *Shaddam Corrino and Hasimir Fenring poison Elrood IX with a slow-acting poison. *Leto Atreides departs from Caladan to study on Ix. ;10154 AG *According to a secret pact with Elrood IX, the Bene Tleilax takes over control of Ix. *Tleilaxu Master Hidar Fen Ajidica launches the top secret Project Amal on Ix to develop the method for synthetizing the spice melange. *Dominic Vernius and Shando become renegades. Leto Atreides, Rhombur Vernius and Kailea Vernius escape to Caladan. *The Fremen begin terraforming Arrakis with Pardot Kynes’s guidance. *Duncan Idaho becomes a servant of House Atreides. *D’murr Pilru becomes a Navigator. *Death of Paulus Atreides. Leto Atreides becomes Duke of House Atreides. *Birth of Jessica, daughter of Gaius Helen Mohiam and Vladimir Harkonnen as a subject of the Kwisatz Haderach project. *Birth of Liet-Kynes, son of Pardot Kynes. ;SHADDAM IV, 81st EMPEROR CORRINO ; ;10156 AG *Death of Elrood IX. *Chobyn of Richese invents the no-field but shares his invention only with Vladimir Harkonnen. A no-globe is built on Giedi Prime. Chobyn is killed. *Vladimir Harkonnen’s unsuccessful effort to cause warfare between House Atreides and the Bene Tleilax. *Shaddam Corrino IV becomes Emperor. He marries Anirul Sadow Tonkin. *Hasimir Fenring marries Margot Rashino-Zea. Shaddam places him on Arrakis. *Dominic Vernius and his followers go into hiding on Arrakis. ;??? *Dominic Vernius attacks the Tleilaxu ruling Ix. The Emperor's Sardaukar deflect the attack. *After the conquest of Ix the products of Ixian technology disappear from the Imperium's markets. This leads to the temporary rise of Richese's economy. ;10161 AG *The Tleilaxu restart Ixian production. As Ixian products once more become available on the galactic market, Richese's economy declines. ;10162 AG :Birth of Irulan Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. ;10164 AG :Birth of Chalice Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. Harkonnen ;10166 AG *Birth of Wensicia Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. *House Moritani of Grumman starts war against House Ecaz. *Duncan Idaho starts training on Ginaz to become a swordmaster. *Leto Atreides makes Kailea Vernius his concubine. ;10168 AG *Birth of Victor Atreides, son of Leto Atreides and Kailea Vernius. ;10170 AG *Gurney Halleck is enslaved by Harkonnens. ;10171 AG *Leto Atreides gains popularity in the Landsraad by trying to solve the Moritani-Ecaz conflict. *The Bene Gesserit 'presents' Jessica to Leto with the secret aim that she would conceive a girl child from him – this girl should give birth to the Kwisatz Haderach. ;10173 AG *Glossu Rabban kills Gurney Halleck's parents. *Disguised as a Buddislamic monk Gaius Helen Mohiam gives a potency strengthening drug to Abulurd Harkonnen and his wife so that they can have another boy child – this boy should father the Kwisatz Haderach. *Gurney Halleck escapes from slavery. ;10174 AG *Birth of Abulurd Harkonnen's second son, Feyd-Rautha. *Abulurd denounces the name Harkonnen. In revenge, Vladimir Harkonnen kidnaps Feyd-Rautha and adopts both sons of Abulurd. *Duncan Idaho is declared swordmaster. *Hasimir Fenring's Sardaukar destroy Dominic Vernius and his base. *Gurney Halleck joins House Atreides. *Grumman attacks Ginaz. *Kailea Vernius tries to kill Leto Atreides because he would not marry her due to political reasons; the unsuccessful attempt causes Victor Atreides's death and Rhombur Vernius's serious injury. Kailea commits suicide. *Glossu Rabban kills Abulurd Harkonnen. *Dr. Wellington Yueh arrives to Caladan to cyborg the maimed Rhombur Vernius. *Pardot Kynes dies, Liet-Kynes takes over his work. *Birth of Chani Kynes, daughter of Liet-Kynes and Faroula. *Hidar Fen Ajidica, Master researcher of Project Amal plans to build his own empire in secret based on the sythetic Spice. He sends hundreds of Face Dancers beyond the borders of the Imperium in preparation. ;~10175 AG * Houses Atreides and House Vernius participate in the liberation of Beakkal. ;10175 AG *Dr. Wellington Yueh makes Rhombur Vernius a cyborg. *Testing the newest version of Amal – named Ajidamal – Hidar Fen Ajidica finds that it has all the good properties of melange. Possessing the know-how of ajidamal production, Ajidica prepares his escape from Ix. *To ensure his monopoly based on synthetic spice, Shaddam IV starts the Great Spice War with the secret aim of emptying the spice hoards of the Imperium and destroying the natural spice source Arrakis. *Shaddam IV executes Tyros Reffa. *Death of D’murr Pilru. *Death of C’tair Pilru. *Leto Atreides’s army liberates Ix from the Tleilaxu rule. *Ajidica dies due to the side effects of Ajidamal. The failure of Project Amal ends the Emperor’s Great Spice War. *House Vernius is reestablished, with Rhombur as ruler of Ix. *Wolfram Moritani is born. *Bronso Vernius is born. * Birth of Paul Atreides. *Death of Anirul Sadow Tonkin. :Corrino ;10181 AG *Birth of Kaleff, son of Geoff. ;10182 AG *Death of Wensicia Corrino, daughter of Elrood IX. ;10183 AG *Birth of Orlop, son of Jamis. ;??? *Leto Atreides’s weaponsmasters train a small, Sardaukar-level force. This makes the Emperor feel threatened. ;10187 AG * Starts the War of Assassins. House Moritani is decimated and destroyed by the combined House Ecaz and House Atreides alliance. ;10188 AG * Prince Rhombur Vernius is accidentally assassinated in the Theater of Shards of the planet Balut. * Beginning of estrangement of House Vernius and House Atreides. ;10190 AG-10191 AG * House Atreides moves from Caladan to Arrakis. It is attacked there by House Harkonnen. Leto I dies, Paul and Jessica go into the deep desert. * Birth of Alia Atreides. ;10192 AG *Birth of Marie Fenring, biological daughter of Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen and Lady Margot Fenring, on Caladan. ;10193 AG * Battle of Arrakeen. * House Harkonnen is annihilated. Glossu Rabban, Vladimir Harkonnen and Feyd-Rautha died. * Paul Atreides officially becomes Padishah Emperor * Shaddam IV is exiled to Salusa Secundus along with his four younger daughters and Count Fenring. ;10194 AG * Paul and Jessica travel back to Caladan, where Jessica is installed as Duchess. * Fremen troops capture Kaitain, former Corrino Empire capital. * Alia proclaims that those who are not Muad'Dib's allies, are his enemies. ;10196 AG * Gurney Halleck captures Galicia for the Jihad. ;10198 AG * Birth of Farad'n Corrino. * Great Surrender Ceremony on Arrakis. * First failed attempt on Paul's life by Swordmaster Whitmore Bludd. ;10199 AG * Second failed attempt on Paul's life by Marie Fenring and her adopted parents, Hasimir Fenring and Margot Fenring, with him using the Emperor's Blade. ;10202 AG * Shaddam Corrino IV dies. ;10208 AG * Signing of The Tupile Treaty. * Failed conspiracy to destroy House Atreides begins. * Duncan-10208 (Ghola Hayt) is presented to Paul. ; ;ALIA ATREIDES, REGENT OF THE EMPIRE ;10209 AG *Chani dies after giving birth to Leto Atreides II and Ghanima Atreides. *Paul goes into the deep desert. *Alia assumes regency of the throne for the twins. ; ;LETO II ATREIDES, GOD EMPEROR ;10219 AG * After a confrontation against his nephew Leto Atreides II, Alia Atreides dies, and he ascends to the throne, becoming the God Emperor/Tyrant, and sets the Universe on his The Golden Path. ;10225 AG * Hasimir Fenring dies. ;10256 AG * Jessica Atreides dies. ; ;BEGINNING OF THE FAMINE TIMES AND THE SCATTERING ;13728 AG * Death of Leto II. * Siona Atreides and Duncan-13727 gain stewardship of Arrakis. * Beginning of the Famine Times and The Scattering. ;c.15200 AG * The Lost Ones return from The Scattering. References Notes Any issues with the timeline I shall comment on in the Continuity Errors article. Category:Pages Category:Timeline